The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel: Season 1
by ComicKid99
Summary: Kurt Hummel starts his penultimate year at McKinley High, and things are looking up when two attractive new best friends, Blaine and Adam, arrive on the scene. Soon he is torn between the two and faces many other struggles along the way. 22-part series. A battle between Klaine and Kadam! Dedicated to Cory Monteith.
1. NEW BOYS IN TOWN

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 1: NEW BOYS IN TOWN**

**1/22- It's a new year at McKinley, and Kurt Hummel is determined to have the best year ever, and things are looking up when two handsome new guys, Blaine and Adam, start at the school. Can he convince them to join Glee?**

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock was too much for Kurt Hummel to take. It was a Monday in September. Early September. And that could only mean one thing.

It was time to go back to school.

Yes, it was his penultimate year that was about to start, and he was determined to have the best year ever, but Kurt still found it difficult to go back to McKinley high after each holiday after having so much fun when not in school. McKinley was great and all, but Kurt simply couldn't wait to really start living his life. He switched off his alarm and began his long moisturising routine before putting on his pre-selected outfit and heading downstairs, where his father, Burt, had already cooked a fried breakfast.

"You are my hero." Kurt whispered, the tiredness still present in his voice.

"Well, you need your strength now you're back at school. Big things are gonna happen, kiddo, and you know it." Burt replied as he sat down on the table opposite Kurt.

"I hope so." Kurt said, and was then joined by his stepmother Carole and his stepbrother Finn, who joined them at the table. Finn let out a big yawn and started shovelling toast in his mouth, not even looking at everyone else around him.

"How do you even have the energy to eat so quickly?" Kurt asked him.

The toast in his mouth made Finn's reply unclear, and Kurt pretended he heard what Finn as said because he didn't want to waste time asking again.

Uh, Mondays.

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

The first bell of the new school year rang and everyone made their way into the school and their first assembly of the year. Kurt sat down and looked around him, trying to notice where his friends were. His only friends were really the people he knew in his Glee club, where he could just sing and dance and forget about his troubles. Although, lately, he was hoping to find something more.

"Hey, white boy! Ready for the new year?" A bubbly girl asked and sat down next to him. It was Mercedes, Kurt's best friend.

"No, I'd rather be asleep." Kurt replied.

"Snap." Mercedes said and sighed, sinking into her uncomfortable plastic chair. Kurt's attention turned to Finn entering the assembly hall with a smaller girl in tow, Rachel Berry, the ridiculously and annoyingly talented lead vocalist in Glee. She was nice at times, but Kurt hated it when she went all-out diva. Kurt then noticed everyone else in Glee club sat all over the place; the pretty girls Quinn, Santana and Brittany, the boy in the wheelchair, Artie, staring at two other Asian members, Tina and Mike, who were holding hands and laughing, Puck, the jock, and then all the teachers. There was Will Schuester, the director of Glee club, Emma Pillsbury, the OCD advisor, Sue Sylvester, the evil coach of the Cheerios, and a larger woman who looked menacing. Kurt guessed she was the replacement football coach.

As always, Principal Figgins' speech was boring, and Kurt laughed when he noticed Mercedes had fallen asleep. He looked around again to see if he could find anyone interesting, and soon enough his eyes were fixated on someone. A boy. A damn good looking one, at that.

He had black hair which had been gelled, a black top with a red bow tie and red chinos. Kurt appreciated his style; he looked good. He was very handsome to. Needless to say, Kurt had taken an instant liking to him. His heart then stopped when he saw the boy had noticed him staring. Luckily, the boy simply smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and the boy turned away to look at the guy next to him. Kurt noticed he was pretty attractive to. He was laughing with the black haired boy, had blonde hair and was also very stylish and well built. In fact, both of the boys were well built, and very good looking.

Kurt could stare at them all day, but the assembly eventually finished and everyone moved to their first class. It would have been uneventful is Kurt hadn't heard laughing coming from behind him and turned around to see the two attractive boys giggling. They both looked at Kurt and stopped dead.

"Don't let me ruin your fun…" Kurt whispered with a smile.

"Oh, you weren't." The blonde boy said in a strong English accent.

"You were the one in assembly that I saw, right?" The black haired boy asked. Kurt noticed how nice his eyes were when he looked into them.

"Yeah!" Kurt said a bit too loudly and got a funny look from the teacher.

"I'm Blaine," the black haired boy said, and pointed to the blonde boy, "And this is Adam."

"I'm his best friend, of course." Adam said.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt told them and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said with a smile. He had a nice smile.

"So are you two new here?"

"Yeah, we're both new in town," Adam explained, "We both transferred here after…well, a bit of bullying. We couldn't leave our best friend behind."

"Why were you bullied, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sexual orientation, mostly." Blaine revealed. Kurt's spirits lifted.

"What, are you two…?" Kurt began.

"NO!" Blaine said loudly.

"Well, I swing both ways, if you get what I mean." Adam said.

"But I'm straight." Blaine snapped.

Kurt was slightly disappointed at Blaine's admission.

"Then why were you bullied?" Kurt asked.

"Because…I, uh…I…I hung around with the bisexual. So they…picked on me…to. I guess." Blaine said, quite flustered.

"I take it you're gay? I'm sorry, but I just assumed…" Adam said to Kurt.

"Yeah, I am. It's pretty obvious. I came out last year. Out and proud!" Kurt said.

"That's really brave." Blaine whispered sadly. Kurt didn't know why he was upset about it, but Adam quickly spoke, stopping his thoughts.

"So, is the school good? Is there stuff to do?" Adam asked, and Kurt got a brilliant idea. He liked these two boys, and wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

"Do you like singing?" Kurt asked them. They both nodded and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"Then join the Glee club! There are tons of great people you can meet, we compete in competitions and it's SO MUCH FUN!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Blaine said.

"Come on! You'll have me there to be your friend, and all you have to do is sing ONE SONG to audition. We've got a kid called Sam auditioning today, why don't you?" Kurt questioned.

Adam whispered in Blaine's ear and he nodded. Adam turned to face Kurt.

"Where do we sign?" Adam asked happily. Kurt smiled.

* * *

Kurt entered Glee that day with Adam and Blaine behind him. Everyone stared at the two boys and things became awkward. Kurt noticed Sam sitting with the group; he had clearly gotten in.

"Mr Schue, this is Adam and Blaine. They would like to audition for Glee." Kurt explained and everyone leant forward in their seats. Santana eyed them both up and down.

"Wanky." She said with a smirk.

"That's great, Kurt! Well, thanks for auditioning! Do you have anything prepared?"

"Not really, this was kind of thrust upon us." Adam explained, and Puck started silently mimicking his accent in the corner.

"Well, Sam here sang 'Billionaire' very well, so why don't we let that be your audition song to?" Will suggested. Adam turned to Blaine, who smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine said.

"Do you need music?" Will asked.

"Not, it'll be fine. Blaine plays the guitar. He can use one of those. He plays piano to, if that helps." Adam said. Kurt died inside, and noticed Mercedes making the shape of a heart with her fingers. Kurt mouthed the words 'SHUT UP' to her. Blaine grabbed a guitar and sat on a stool. Adam joined him and prepared himself. Blaine began to play the tune to 'Billionaire'; he was really good. REALLY GOOD.

Kurt liked Blaine LOTS, but it was a shame he was straight. Still, Adam was VERY nice to, and he actually stood a chance with him. Blaine began to sing, and sounded like an angel.

_"I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad  
Buy all of the things I never had.  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen…"_

Kurt smiled as he noticed everyone being impressed by the performance, even Rachel. Kurt was happy that it appeared Blaine would be accepted. He hoped Adam would be to. He was happy again when Adam began to sing.

_"Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
Yeah, a different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire…"_

Everyone got involved and started tapping and miming along with the song. Even Sam seemed to enjoy the performance even though he had sung it earlier that day. Adam and Blaine sang the rest of the song together and harmonised really well.

_"And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession, but let me take a crack at it.  
I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good, sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh, every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night  
Oh, I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
When I'm a billionaire_

_I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad."_

The second the song ended, everyone cheered and Will shook the boys' hands.

"Welcome to the club!" Will exclaimed and everyone cheered once more, especially Kurt.

* * *

That night, Kurt sat on his bed with the biggest smile on his face; it had been a great start to the school year. He grinned even more as he looked at the two newest contacts on his phone, ADAM and BLAINE.

Yep, a REALLY good day. Kurt was so happy he barely even slept, but he didn't care. Not one bit.

* * *

Kurt spent the whole of the next few days with Adam and Blaine. They got to know each other very well and very fast. Everyone in Glee was happy Kurt had made new friends; he hadn't been in the happiest of places that recently as the bullying had started to get worse. It looked as though Kurt had finally found happiest again. He hadn't smiled so much in years.

Everyone gathered in the auditorium for Glee that day. After Adam and Blaine stopped gawping at the sight of it, Will sat them all down.

"Okay guys, I want preparations for Sectionals to start right away! New Directions are gonna go all the way this year, I can just feel it!" He said and everyone clapped and cheered. Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked at him and smiled. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Adam smiled at Kurt to before high fiving Blaine.

Kurt was proud of the fact that he had made two close friends so quickly, and that they were going to settle into his life just fine.

"Let's kick things off with a song!" Will said and signaled for everyone to get on stage. They did so as Will hit the play button on a radio. 'This is the New Year' started to play, and Will pointed at Blaine with a smile, inviting him to start off the song. Blaine accepted the invitation.

_"Another year you made a promise  
Another chance to turn it all around  
And do not save this for tomorrow  
Embrace the past and you can live for now  
And I will give the world to you."_

Kurt took time away from loving the sound of Blaine's angelic voice to join in with him.

_"Speak louder than the words before you  
And give them meaning no one else has found."_

Adam then joined the two of them in singing.

_"The role we play is so important.  
We are the voices of the underground."_

Adam then had a solo line and directed it at Kurt with a smile.

_"And I will give the world to you."_

Kurt smiled. Brittany did a little dance solo before singing a line.

_"Say everything you've always wanted."_

Then Sam, beginning to be more confident, sang another line.__

"Be not afraid of who you really are."

Blaine looked down at the sound of Sam's line, and Kurt wondered why. Adam tapped Blaine on the back and Blaine looked up and smiled slightly before continuing to enjoy the song.

Rachel and Finn took to centre stage and sang.

_"'Cause in the end we have each other  
And that's at least one thing worth living for.  
And I would give the world to you."_

Artie and Brittany sang together.

"_A million suns that shine upon me  
A million eyes you are the brightest blue.  
Let's tear the walls down that divide us  
And build a statue strong enough for two."_

Puck then sang a solo line.

_"And pass it back to you."_

Santana and Tina started jokingly dancing as they sang.

_"And I will wait for you."_

Blaine and Sam, who seemed to be getting along well, sang together.

_"'Cause I would give the world  
And I would give the world…"_

Then, the whole group sang together as they joined hands.

_"And I would give the world to you."_

Mercedes broke free of the others as they moved around her in a large circle as she sang her heart out.

_"This is a New Year!"_

Everyone separated and dance a little as Will smiled as he looked on. Kurt joined Adam and Blaine as everyone sang with Blaine as a lead.

_"This is the New Year,  
A new beginning.  
You made a promise.  
You are the brightest.  
We are the voices.  
This is a New Year.  
We are the voices.  
This is a New Year."_

The song came to an end and the New Directions had a massive group hug. Kurt looked at Blaine and Adam, who were laughing all the time. Kurt smiled in glee once again.

This really was gonna be a good year.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"He's gonna die, isn't he?"**

**"I'll be there for you, Kurt. Every single time. I promise."**

**_"Let's hear it for the boy!"_**

**It was that exact moment when Kurt found he was falling in love with him.**


	2. COME SEE ABOUT ME

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 2: COME SEE ABOUT ME**

**2/22- Kurt's father Burt goes through a health scare, and Blaine is on hand to offer support, causing feelings to be created. Meanwhile, Blaine and Adam support each other as they adapt to McKinley.**

* * *

"Okay guys, settle down!" Will said as he entered the chatty choir room at McKinley. Everyone was chattier than usual for no apparent reason, and Kurt had spent so much time talking to Adam and Blaine that he didn't even see Will come in.

"Anyway," Will began, "to start us off I believe Adam and Blaine have something to share with the group?"

Kurt beamed with excitement when Adam and Blaine nodded and stood up, positioning themselves in the middle of the room. The music started playing and immediately Adam and Blaine started moving their arms and bodies in many ways, perfectly in sync. It was a remarkable sight, and it only got better when Blaine started to sing while Adam backed him up.

_"I've been crying' (Oh oh)  
Cause I'm lonely (For you)  
Smiles have all turned (To tears)  
But tears won't wash away the fears (Oh oh)  
That you're never ever gonna return  
To ease the fire that within me burns"_

Adam then fully joined in and sang with Blaine.

_"It keeps me (Crying baby for you)  
Keeps me (Sighin' baby for you)_"

Blaine then took the lead again, and smiled as he noticed everyone enjoying the performance.

_"So won't you hurry?  
Come on boy, see about me (Come see about me)  
See about you baby (Come see about me)_"

Adam then took the lead of the song while Blaine backed him up.

_"I've given up my friends just (For you)  
My friends are gone and you (Have too)  
No peace shall I find (Oh oh)  
Until you come back And be mine (Oh oh)  
No matter what you do or say  
I'm gonna love you anyway_"

Blaine sang with Adam again for the next few lines.

_"Keep on (Crying baby for you)  
I'm gonna keep (Sighing' baby for you)"_

Adam then took the lead once more.

_"So come on hurry  
Come on and see about me (Come see about me)  
See about you baby (Come see about me)  
You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)  
I love you only (Come see about me)" _

Blaine began to sing the lead again.

_"See about me (Come see about me)  
See about your baby (Come see about me)" _

Then, Adam burst out a big note.

_"You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)"_

Blaine then led the song again.

_"I love you only (Come see about me)  
Come see about me  
Ooh…"_

The song ended and everyone applauded while Blaine and Adam laughed and patted each other on the back. Santana whistled and everyone cheered, especially Kurt.

"Just something we'd prepared to start off the week." Adam said.

At that moment, Emma rushed in, looking flustered and awkward. She seemed upset and stared at Will.

"…Emma?" He said, and she remained silent for a moment, not able to speak. Eventually, the words came out in a whisper.

"Kurt, get your things." She said, and everyone stared at Kurt, who was shocked. He showed his confusion in his face, and Emma was heartbroken to have to go on.

"Kurt, your dad's…had a heart attack. He's in hospital now."

The words didn't compute for Kurt as everyone stared at him and Finn stood up from his chair, wondering why he wasn't told this directly. Kurt went white as a sheet and gathered his things, not even looking at anyone else as he walked out of the choir room with Emma's arm around him.

In the choir room, everyone was silent.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt sat still in an arm chair in the hospital ward, with Carole by his side, saying nothing. They continued to stare at a motionless Burt, who was wired up with lots of tubes on the bed. There had been no response from him ever since he collapsed earlier that day.

"I told him to lay off greasy foods, I TOLD HIM. I should have made him and then-" Carole began, but her tears stopped her from finishing what she was going to say. Kurt took her hand and squeezed it tight, still saying nothing. The sat in silence for hours until Finn was finally granted permission to leave school early and join them.

The next day at McKinley, Blaine sat through his first class worrying about Kurt. Kurt was normally in his class; it was the only one they shared with just the two of them. Since he wasn't there, Blaine had known from the start he had skipped school, and he understood why. He couldn't imagine what Kurt was going through, and he wanted to help. He hadn't known Kurt long but they had gotten really close lately, and were quickly becoming best friends. After class Blaine looked through his locker and went to text Kurt when Adam walked up to him.

"Hey, great job with our duet today." He said.

"Yeah, you to." Blaine replied quietly.

"I know that look," Adam said, "What's up?"

"I'm worried about Kurt." Blaine said.

"Me to, but he'll be okay. He's strong, and I'm sure his dad is to." Adam replied.

"I suppose, maybe I should go and see him…"

"Blaine, just give him a bit of space for now. Besides, we have bigger trouble on our hands. People are starting to notice us and asking us all those 'new kid' questions. And of course that Santana let slip almost everything she knows about me so I keep being asked why I 'swing both ways' and 'why can't I make my mind up'." Adam explained.

"There's nothing wrong with being who you are." Blaine said.

"No, there's _not_." Adam said, holding Blaine's shoulder in support. Blaine knew what Adam meant, but he couldn't tell everyone the truth. They _couldn't_ find out.

Not after last time.

Adam waved goodbye to Blaine as he caught up with a group of people he'd met in English class, and Blaine was left alone with his thoughts and worries about Kurt. He was worried about fitting into McKinley, of course, but right now he needed to be there for Kurt.

* * *

That night, Carole and Finn had gone to get food and drinks, leaving Kurt alone with Burt, who still showed no signs of movement. Kurt squeezed his father's hand tight as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Please wake up," Kurt sniffed, "_Please_."

"…Kurt?"

Startled, Kurt looked up at the doorway and saw Blaine standing there with flowers and chocolates in his hands. He looked devilishly handsome, but Kurt only thought about that for a second before returning his focus to his dad.

"What are you doing here, Blaine? You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. I'm fine." Kurt said gently, not wanting to come across as rude to Blaine.

"I wanted to come; I've been worried about you all day. And I'm pretty sure you're not fine, Kurt. Who would be?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't show any signs of replying.

"I got some flowers for your dad," Blaine said, "And the chocolates are for you. I thought you could use a sugar boost."

Kurt smiled at Blaine for a moment, appreciating the effort he made. He was touched.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt shivered.

"How is he?" Blaine asked.

"No change, just unresponsive." Kurt explained.

"Could be worse…" Blaine said, trying to sound positive.

"Could be better." Kurt snapped, making Blaine look down awkwardly. Kurt immediately regretted his words and moved to sit next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to…I just…I just…"

Tears began to take over Kurt's face, and Blaine took Kurt's hand. It was warm and felt good, but Kurt stayed staring at the floor as more tears flowed.

"You don't need to apologise, Kurt." Blaine said.

"…I told him about you, you know." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"You and Adam. He was glad I found some new friends; he wanted to meet you someday."

"He still will, Kurt." Blaine said and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?"

Kurt's words startled Blaine.

"No, Kurt. Of course not!" Blaine said, and Kurt began to break down even more. Blaine got off his chair and knelt down in front of Kurt, taking both of his hands.

"Kurt, look at me."

Kurt reluctantly obeyed.

"He's a fighter. He's gonna get through this and be there for you through thick and thin just like you told me he has. All of this will blow over and you'll all be fine. I care about you Kurt. Why do you think I'm here? It'll be okay. I'm only ever a text or phone call away. No matter what time of day or what I'm doing, I'll be there. If you ever feel lost, I will always come and find you."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's perfect hazel eyes as he was moved by his words; it was like he'd seen him for the first time. And he was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

"I'll be there for you, Kurt. Every single time. I promise."

The two boys stared at each other for a moment before Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. It felt good. It felt right.

It was that exact moment when Kurt found he was falling in love with him. Kurt Hummel was falling in love with Blaine Devon Anderson.

They pulled apart and smiled as Blaine returned to his seat, just as Carole and Finn returned. They talked to Blaine about Burt and the fun they'd had with him, and how Carole hopes to marry him one day. They talked way into the night, and Kurt hardly took his eyes off Blaine.

They were so deep in conversation they didn't notice Burt move his fingers and see his heart rate beating normally for the first time in hours. But when they did, you couldn't take the smiles off their faces.

* * *

The following morning at McKinley, everyone was gathered in glee club, where Kurt was making an announcement.

"Dad's fine and he'll be out in a few days. We'll keep an eye on him and his diet, but the doctors say he'll make a full recovery." He explained and was met with much applause.

"That's great news Kurt." Will said.

"Mr Schue, can we perform out song now?" Tina asked.

"Yes, of course girls!" Will replied and Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Santana all got up and sat on stools in front of Kurt.

"We started rehearsing this for Burt, but we're dedicating it to you to, white boy." Mercedes said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and turned to Blaine as they warmed up.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered to him.

"What for?" Blaine asked.

"For being my lucky charm." Kurt smiled. Blaine playfully punched his arm and turned his attention to the girls.

_I wish he was gay,_ Kurt thought.

The music started and Kurt immediately knew the song, and knew he loved it.

Mercedes kicked off the song in style with her powerful voice.

_"My baby, he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway."_

Rachel then sang a verse to herself as she smiled at Kurt.

_"And maybe he don't dress fine  
But I don't really mind  
'Cause every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer."_

All five girls joined in and started to really get into the song, while everyone else clapped to the beat.

_"Let's hear it for the boy!  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my lovin' one-man show  
Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy!"_

Quinn then softly sang a verse, followed by Tina.

_"My baby may not be rich  
He's watchin' every dime  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
We always have a real good time."_

_"And maybe he sings off-key  
But that's alright by me, yeah  
'Cause what he does, he does so well  
Makes me wanna yell!"_

All the girls joined in again, and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Adam looked at Kurt, and realised he was slightly attracted to him.

_"Let's hear it for the boy!  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my lovin' one-man show  
Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy!"_

Santana then sang a solo line before all the girls joined in for another chorus, while Adam continued to stare and smile at Kurt's expressions as the song went on.

_"'Cause every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer!"_

_"Let's hear it for the boy!  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my lovin' one-man show  
Oh, whoa, let's hear it for the boy!"_

The song drew to an end as Rachel and Santana sang the main lines with the other girls as backup.

_"(Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man  
(Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man...  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
(Let's hear it for my babe)  
(Let's hear it for the boy) Let's hear it for my man, yeah...  
(Let's hear it for my babe)  
(Let's hear it for the boy) Pull yourself together  
(Let's hear it for my babe)  
(Let's hear it for the boy) Whoa, let's hear it for my boy  
(Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
(Let's hear it for my babe) Let's hear it for my man!"_

The song ended and Kurt jumped out of his seat, hugging the girls.

"You're the best." He whispered as he hugged them.

Everyone looked on and smiled.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"I'm gonna have to face it Mercedes, me and Blaine…it can never happen."**

**_"And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me."_**

**Rachel dragged a reluctant Finn down the corridor; Finn was terrified of what may face him.**

**"Do you, by any chance, wanna get a coffee sometime?"**


	3. WRITTEN IN THE STARS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 3: WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

**3/22- Kurt's feelings for Blaine deepen and he confides in Mercedes, causing him to open his eyes to another guy. Also, Finn and Rachel find themselves looking to the stars.**

Kurt was sat with Mercedes in The Lima Bean, his favourite café. He had something to talk to her about; Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Ever since their chat in the hospital Kurt had found himself falling for the boy. He had noticed how…perfect he was. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his body…everything, Kurt loved. Every time Blaine smiled at him in the hallway or said his name, Kurt got chills. He had fallen hard and fast for Blaine Devon Anderson.

But it wasn't meant to be. Kurt explained that to Mercedes.

"I'm gonna have to face it Mercedes, me and Blaine…it can never happen."

"Come on, white boy," Mercedes said, "Don't give up so quickly. You two look great together."

"He's straight, 'Cedes. I wish he wasn't, but that's not the case." Kurt said sadly.

He looked down at his coffee, knowing Mercedes was staring at him. She felt bad that her friend was hurting, but Blaine was never going to like Kurt in the way he wanted.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet quickly, see you outside!" Mercedes exclaimed as she rushed off. Kurt exited the building and shuddered in the cold breeze. His thoughts quickly turned to Blaine and his heart sunk.

Looking into his hazel eyes even one more time could easily kill Kurt. He began to sing to himself to try and get rid of his sorrow.

_"On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own."

The sorrow didn't go away. Mercedes joined Kurt and they walked off together, Mercedes comforting Kurt all the way.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea…" Mercedes said gently.

"…I guess." Kurt replied.

"You'll find someone Kurt, it's written in the stars."

* * *

Rachel dragged a reluctant Finn down the corridor; Finn was terrified of what may face him. Rachel's face was beaming, as always, as she led Finn into the choir room and sat him down.

"Okay, I've decided where I wish to enhance my already incredible talent." She stated boldly. Finn was confused.

"What do you mean? Like, college and stuff?" Finn asked.

"YES! I wish to go to NYADA. The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts! It's in New York."

"Yeah, I got that." Finn said.

"I'll get an audition next year, but I want to be prepared so I need to choose a song and rehearse now."

"Whoa, now? Isn't that, like, really far in advance?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, but I want to be prepared! Otherwise I won't stand a chance."

"Of course you will, Rachel! You're born to be a star. It's written in the stars!" Finn said.

Rachel smiled, stunned. She ran up to him and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered. They both smiled.

* * *

Kurt was on his way to the auditorium to sing his blues away when shivers were sent down his spine.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he caught up with him in the hallway.

"Hey." Kurt said sheepishly.

"How's your dad doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt was touched by his genuine concern.

"He's fine, thanks. He's doing much better; we're all keeping an eye on him." Kurt explained.

"That's good. I'm glad." Blaine said and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"I have to go, but I'll see you in Glee!" Blaine said before rushing off to meet Sam and Mike, who he had grown to know well.

Kurt watched as Blaine turned back and smiled at him before leaving. Kurt sighed; he _really _liked that boy. He entered the auditorium and stopped when he heard a lovely voice singing one of his favourite songs, 'Stars' from Les Misérables. He creeped further in and noticed Adam standing on the stage as he restarted the music. Kurt smiled at Adam's obvious enthusiasm.

_"There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from god  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face_

He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!

Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!

And so it has been and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!

Lord let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!"

The song ended and Kurt couldn't help but clap. Adam jumped at the sight of Kurt there, but soon smiled.

"That was AMAZING!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Thank you! That's very kind." Adam replied. Kurt realised he really liked his accent.

"Have you the musical?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, yes. It's remarkable." Adam replied.

"I know!" Kurt laughed. Adam joined in and they stared at each other for a while.

_Adam's really nice,_ Kurt thought, _I actually stand a chance with him. I could do SO MUCH WORSE…_

The more Kurt thought about it, the more he liked Adam. He accepted nothing could happen with Blaine, but Adam was a funny, kind, talented and good looking guy to. Kurt went to speak but Adam interrupted him.

"What are your plans for this Saturday?" He asked rapidly. Kurt was shocked.

_Am I being asked out?_ Kurt thought _…I actually really hope so!_

"Nothing at the moment." Kurt said gently.

"Do you, by any chance, wanna get a coffee sometime?" Adam asked.

Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to." He said. Adam beamed and Kurt smiled again.

"Excellent!" Adam exclaimed.

They discussed arrangements and laughed for the whole break. They didn't want it to end. Kurt still really liked Blaine, but at least he could picture himself with Adam. Plus, Adam was also a GREAT GUY.

* * *

As Blaine walked home from school, his phone buzzed and he answered the phone to Adam.

"Hello, old chap." Blaine said in a mock British accent.

"Hello." Adam said, used to his best friend's mickey-taking by now.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes! Better than okay, in fact," Adam said as he galloped home happily, "I've got a date."

"…A date? Who with?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt."

"Kurt? Ooh, hark at you tiger! Kurt's nice, I approve." Blaine said.

"Good, because I like him very much." Adam said.

"I am most glad old chap." Blaine mocked again.

"I don't even say that." Adam laughed.

"Well, you should. Anyway, I've got to go." Blaine said as he approached his house. He said goodbye to Adam and hung up the phone. His heart sank as he opened the door and accepted the fact he was now stuck at home for hours. His mother was still at work and his father was sat in the living room, watching TV.

"…Hi dad." Blaine began. No response. As always.

Things hadn't been the same between them ever since that day six months ago.

And it never would be again.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Blaine, just tell me what's wrong with you!"**

**"My dad and I will never have the relationship you and your dad have."**

**Kurt was worried about Blaine. VERY worried.**

**He couldn't hide the bruises of his past any longer.**


	4. THE SECRET

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 4: THE SECRET**

**4/22- Kurt notices Blaine has been acting differently, and confronts Adam about it. Adam tells Kurt to give Blaine some space, but Kurt doesn't give up and discovers a game-changing secret Blaine wanted to keep hidden.**

* * *

Kurt was worried about Blaine. VERY worried.

In the last week or so, Blaine had been distant from everyone, but Kurt more than most. He still talked to Adam but that was about it. Kurt was slowly getting over his short-term crush on Blaine, and hoped the strong feelings he had for him would go away soon. Besides, he was liking Adam more and more, so things were still looking up.

However, Blaine was his best friend now, and he still cared about him. Kurt took it upon himself to take a stand and confront Blaine. He was determined, more than ever, to find out what was wrong with Blaine.

And nothing could stand in his way.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room to see most of the Glee club members were already there, including Blaine, who was sat giving one word answers to a pestering Rachel's questions. Mercedes stood up and ran to Kurt when she noticed him.

"Sit down, white boy, I'm about to blow the house down with a solo." She snapped playfully, adding a smile.

"This should be good then…" Kurt said and took a seat next to Blaine, who didn't seem to notice he was there.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh, hey." Blaine said quietly.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Always. You know me." Blaine said with a small smile before looking around awkwardly.

Yes, Kurt did know Blaine. And he knew Blaine was anything but okay.

Before Kurt could ask Blaine anything else Mercedes approached the centre of the room and signaled the musicians to play the music. Everyone zoned in on her quickly, but Kurt was still wondering about Blaine and what was wrong.

Mercedes' powerful and beautiful voice filled the whole room as she began singing. A few others sing some of the background lyrics and everyone enjoys the performance thoroughly. Kurt even noticed Rachel enjoying the performance, even if she didn't want to.

_"Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing (nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)

I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)

Why does love always feel like (Whoa)  
Why does love always feel like (Whoa)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for… (Whoa)"

As everyone clapped and cheered, Kurt thought more and more about the lyrics of the song, and he looked at Blaine while recalling one line.

_"One minute its love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field…"_

Blaine looked at Kurt and forced a smile before turning away. Kurt noticed Adam looking at Blaine with a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

The bell rang and the Glee club all set off to leave. Kurt stopped Adam in his tracks as he watched Blaine rush out of the room.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kurt asked. Adam smiled and nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with Blaine?"

Adam's smile dropped.

"…Adam? You know, don't you? What's up? He's keeping something back, what is it?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt, it's really not my place to say. It's not my secret to share. When the time comes, he'll tell you. He'll tell everyone." Adam replied.

"How long have you known?"

"About six months. Listen Kurt, just give him some space. Don't try and get the truth out of him; you don't know how much he's hurting right now. Please?" Adam asked with wide, cute eyes.

"…Okay." Kurt whispered reluctantly.

Adam smiled and stroked Kurt's arm, mouthing 'Thank you' before walking out. Kurt was left alone with his thoughts. He was unsure if he could leave it up to Blaine to reveal his secret.

After all, how bad could it be?

* * *

Kurt kept himself to himself for two days, leaving Blaine alone. But it was too much. The more Kurt thought about it, the more desperate he was to know what Blaine was hiding. He cared about Blaine after all; he just wanted to help him any way he could. It was after school after those two incredibly long days when he found out the truth about Blaine. And things were never the same again.

It started with Kurt walking through the auditorium after school (as a shortcut to escape the wrath of Coach Sylvester, who felt especially mean that day) and saw Blaine singing on the stage, alone.

_"I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say…"

Kurt smiled at the softness in Blaine's voice, and sneakily ran down the stairs at the side of the stage and joined in, shocking Blaine, but he eventually grew comfortable with him.

_"To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do…"_

They sang the rest of the song together in perfect harmony, smiling and joking some of the time.__

"Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower, slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want's to find an easy way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear."

The song drew to an end and Blaine smiled at Kurt for a moment before heading to his bag and coat.

"Blaine, wait!"

Blaine halted and turned to Kurt.

"What?" He asked. Kurt swallowed before answering him,

"…Tell me. I want to help. Tell me."

"…Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is you're hiding."

Blaine shut himself away at the words, turning pale. Kurt's phone buzzed and he laughed whilst reading a text he received.

"Sorry, it's my dad," Kurt explained, "He's burnt the chicken for dinner so we're having a take away. What a fool…"

Kurt smiled again as he put his phone away. He then noticed Blaine staring at him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine sighed deeply. He couldn't hide the bruises of his past any longer.

"My dad and I will never have the relationship you and your dad have." Blaine said sadly.

"…Why?"

"We haven't spoken in six months. He pretends I don't exist anymore. It's just my mum who talks to me at home now."

"Why?" Kurt asked again, growing slightly impatient. He was so close to getting the truth it was killing him.

"Because I told him what you want to know." Blaine said.

"Which is?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine went to speak but a tear rolled down his cheek and he went to walk out.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

Kurt couldn't accept that.

"Blaine Anderson! BLAINE!" Kurt exclaimed, finally making Blaine turn to face him once again.

"Just leave it, Kurt. Please."

"Blaine, just tell me what's wrong with you!" Kurt shouted.

"EXACTLY! What IS wrong with me, Kurt?" Blaine shouted back, shocking Kurt. The tears started to flow faster the ever and Blaine sat in front of the auditorium door. Kurt tentatively walked up to him and sat next to him. Blaine had broken down and Kurt put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said gently, "I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine…it's not y-you." Blaine said, choking on his words.

"You don't have to tell me. You can tell everyone when you're ready. Adam won't tell me either, stubborn little Englishman…"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's words before wiping away more tears.

"Blaine, are you okay? Actually, properly okay?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine replied almost too quickly.

"What is it?"

"…I'm…"

Blaine struggled to get the words out. Kurt tried to reassure him.

"Listen Blaine, you don't have to tell me-"

"-I'm gay."

Kurt's heart stopped at the words. He couldn't believe it; it didn't compute.

"…What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm gay, Kurt." Blaine whispered before getting up. Kurt joined him, but Blaine couldn't bear to look at anyone and turned away.

"I…I didn't…"

"Adam was shocked when I told him, too. I was shocked. I never expected to be the way I am. I thought it would be okay. I told my parents first. Mom was okay, but dad couldn't accept it. He tried to work the gay out of me, but nothing worked. I saw the love he had for me leave him and it breaks my heart even now. I look at him and he looks RIGHT THROUGH ME and it kills me, Kurt, it frickin' kills me."

Blaine started to quietly whimper.

"I came out at my old school," Blaine explained, "And I was bullied constantly. There were death threats and horrible nicknames and I…I wanted to die."

Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned to face him. Kurt hated seeing Blaine so upset and shattered…and empty.

"That's why I moved schools. Adam came with me; he never liked the school anyway. He's been trying to get me to come out here; give this school a chance to accept me, but I'm so scared. How did you do it, Kurt? You're amazing."

"SO ARE YOU! You're amazing and brave for telling me. I can see how hard this is for you. But listen to me Blaine, there is NOTHING to be ashamed of. There is NOTHING wrong with who you are. And I'll always be here if you need help. Always."

Blaine started to wipe away the tears and Kurt looked at his shattered friend. Bow ties? Bright red trousers? Tight t-shirts? How did he not notice? How does anyone not notice?

Before he knew it, Kurt was being pulled into a hug.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"No problem. It takes time Blaine, but things will get better. One day you'll be strong enough, but take your time. One day your dad will accept you. I promise."

Blaine smiled slightly and hugged Kurt again. Kurt liked how it felt to hug Blaine. He started to have selfish thoughts, but deemed it inappropriate.

"Come on," Kurt said, "I'm buying you ice cream. Whatever flavour you want."

He held out his hand. Blaine smiled and grabbed it and they headed out of the auditorium.

"Chocolate and sprinkles all the way." Blaine added.

* * *

They went back to Kurt's after and talked things through. Blaine found the courage to tell Burt in private, and Burt gave him full support. Kurt couldn't believe the revelations that had been discovered, and even he knew already that things would change forever.

After all, it would only be a matter of time before others found out.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Kurt, I think I'm falling for you."**

**Kurt couldn't have wished for anything better.**

**"Why would you name a town Malice?" Brittany asked.**

**Adam and Blaine had never been more scared of Sue Sylvester. Ever.**


	5. A TOWN CALLED MALICE (IN WONDERLAND)

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 5: A TOWN CALLED MALICE [IN WONDERLAND]**

**5/22- After learning the truth about Blaine, Kurt is torn between him and Adam. Someone admits their feelings for Kurt while Brittany unknowingly comforts Blaine.**

* * *

Kurt woke up one Thursday morning to a clear blue sky and his pet bird, Pavarotti, chirping in its cage.

"Good morning, Pavarotti." Kurt said with a smile before getting out of bed and getting ready. He had received Pavarotti as a present a few months ago from Brittany when he said he wanted a pet. According to Brittany, Pavarotti had been gossiping with her cat, Lord Tubbington, behind her back, so had to go.

Kurt switched on the radio as he put his clothes on, and the unmistakable sound of _Town Called Malice_ filled the room, causing Kurt to dance around everywhere without a care in the world.

Until he got a text from Blaine and the memories of the previous week returned.

Kurt still hadn't gotten around the fact that Blaine was gay but keeping it a secret from everyone at school bar him and Adam, and things weren't the same as they were before. They probably wouldn't be ever again. Kurt checked the text.

_Can we talk today? Need a friend. -B_

Kurt almost felt sorry for Blaine, but wasn't truly sure why. He sent a reply quickly.

_Sure. Come and find me; I'll always b here :) –K_

Kurt finished putting on his clothes and getting his bag ready when his phone buzzed again.

_Thanks, ur the best :) –B_

Kurt nervously smiled to himself and went downstairs.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Adam and Blaine had never been more scared of Sue Sylvester. Ever.

After all, she was a scary woman, but it wasn't every day the boys found themselves being called Gay Brothers Grimm as she threw chairs and tables all over the place, even throwing Adam to the floor. Blaine helped sort Adam out and they continued to walk down the corridor towards the choir room.

"So, how did it go with Kurt the other day?" Blaine asked.

"Very good, actually," Adam explained, "We went to the cinema then for a bite to eat; it was delightful. He's a wonderful guy, he really is. Heart of gold."

He ignored Blaine teasing him about his accent AGAIN as they approached the door.

"I'm thinking of asking him out again this weekend. I'm really into him."

"Really? You've never been into anyone so quickly before. I thought you'd go more carful after Joe, Annie and especially after Jennifer…" Blaine said.

"JENNIFER! What a wicked woman she was. Blimey, I'd hoped to forget about her quite quickly. I'm scarred for life after her. I think it's better to date guys."

They walked into the choir room, ready to complain about Sue, when they saw only Kurt sat on a chair. Adam checked his watched and looked at Kurt confusedly.

"Where is everyone?" Adam asked.

"They've gone to get the boxes of costumes to get ideas for Sectionals. The theme is 'Wonderland'." Kurt replied.

"Why aren't you with them?" Blaine questioned. Kurt smiled.

"I have a, uh...'bruised ankle'." Kurt said and the boys laughed together.

There was an awkward silence for a minute that Adam simply had to break.

"So, Blaine tells me you know his little secret."

"ADAM!" Blaine shouted before shushing him and looking around.

"Yes, and I respect his privacy. You wanted to speak to me?" Kurt directed at Blaine. Blaine nodded and signaled him to follow him out of the choir room as Adam took a seat, winking at Kurt as he did so. Kurt joined Blaine outside.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked.

"I just want to say thank you for supporting me. Have you told anyone?" Blaine asked, worried.

"NO! Of course not. I wouldn't." Kurt said, staring in awe at Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes.

_'No Kurt, snap out of it!'_

"Thanks. Anyway, I want to thank you, so how about we get dinner sometime? As friends, of course." Blaine said. Kurt was quickly to reply.

"I'd love that, yes." Kurt said, the words 'as friends' stabbing him in the heart.

"Cool, I'll talk to you about it later then." Blaine said and went to walk into the choir room before turning back and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"And thank you."

Blaine smiled and Kurt melted on the inside as everyone returned, costumes in hand, to the choir room.

After some fun messing around with costumes, everyone settled down. Will stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay guys, we need to really knuckle down on Sectionals preparation now, especially since we have a theme to work with. Anyone have any suggestions now?"

Tina immediately raised her hand.

"Mr Schue, the theme song for the latest 'Alice in Wonderland' movie is pretty cool. I like it, anyway. I think it subtly suits the theme. I can perform it if you like, and anyone can join in."

As Tina stood next the piano, Santana got out of her seat and joined her. They all stared at her in shock.

"Two words: Avril Lavigne. She's wanky."

The music started and Tina started singing.

_"Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground, I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down."_

Santana sang the next verse.

_"I'm freakin' out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now,  
Oh…"_

Both girls than sang the rest together, with Tina taking the lead for most of it.

_"I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it!  
I, I won't cry_

I found myself (myself) in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real? (Is this real?)  
Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)  
I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, I won't cry.

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, and I won't cry."

The song came to an end gently and everyone cheered and supported the girls, who smiled and sat back down.

* * *

Kurt was feeling down lately, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He was trying to get over Blaine, but now he knew the truth about him he was finding it hard to see past Blaine and give things a go with Adam, who seemed to be into him. They were both great guys, but Kurt wasn't sure who he'd be better with.

Adam stood in front of Kurt on the way home from school, interrupting his thoughts.

"Adam, hey! You scared me!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted to ask you something." Adam said.

"Go on…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend? Maybe the cinema again or just go out for dinner?" Adam asked.

Kurt couldn't have wished for anything better. This was the perfect way to stop being down in the dumps.

"Yeah, of course! That'd be great! I look forward to it."

Adam smiled and stared at Kurt. It got a little weird after a while.

"Adam? You okay?" Kurt asked. Adam blinked and suddenly returned to Earth.

"…Can I be honest?" Adam asked. Kurt grew worried and tentatively nodded. There was a long pause.

"Kurt, I think I'm falling for you."

Kurt stood and stared at Adam for a while and smiled. Before he knew it Adam grabbed Kurt by the scarf and kissed him deeply. Kurt eventually kissed back. They pulled away and Kurt eventually smiled.

"Well, that's a nice way to end the day." Kurt said. Adam smiled. Maybe Kurt could get over Blaine easier than he thought…

* * *

The next day at Glee club, a few people saw Adam and Kurt staring at each other now and again, but didn't think much of it. However, for some reason, only one person kept looking at the pair.

Blaine. And he didn't even know why.

"Okay guys," Will said, "Any songs to get us warmed up?"

At that moment, Finn and Puck stood up and rushed to the middle of the room.

"This, my friends, is a classic." Puck said as Finn got himself positioned on the drum kit. The music began and Puck started singing as Finn backed him up with the drums. Everyone was bobbing along and enjoying the song.

_"Better stop dreaming of the quiet life  
'Cos it's the one we'll never know  
And quit running for that runaway bus  
'Cos those rosey days are few  
And...stop apologising for the things you've never done  
'Cos time is short and life is cruel  
But it's up to us to change  
This town called Malice._

Rows and rows of disused milk floats  
Stand dying in the dairy yard  
And a hundred lonely housewives  
Clutch empty milk bottles to their hearts  
Hanging out their old love letters on the line to dry  
It's enough to make you stop believing  
When tears come fast and furious  
In a town called Malice.

Struggle after struggle, year after year  
The atmosphere's a fine blend of ice  
I'm almost stone cold dead  
In a town called Malice.

A whole street's belief in Sunday's roast beef  
Gets dashed against the co-op  
To either cut down on beer or the kids' new gear  
It's a big decision in a town called Malice.

The ghost of a steam train echoes down my track  
It's at the moment bound for nowhere  
Just going 'round and 'round  
Playground kids and creaking swings  
Lost laughter in the breeze  
I could go on for hours and I probably will  
But I'd sooner put some joy back  
In this town called Malice."

Everyone clapped and whistled as Puck and Finn bowed and sat back down. Rachel gave Finn an approving look as he took a seat next to her.

"Okay, well done guys! Now then, back to business…" Will said.

"Wait, I have a question Mr Schue." Someone said at the back of the room. Everyone turned to the girl. Brittany.

"Why would you name a town Malice?" Brittany asked.

* * *

Blaine was sat in the library after school, studying as always. If anything, he cared about his education. Plus, staying in the library meant he didn't have to be at home not talking to his dad. He was reading a history book when Brittany took a seat next to him.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered.

"The silence quiets the voice in my head."

"Of course."

Blaine returned to his reading and noticed Brittany was staring at him.

"Can I…help you?" He asked.

"You're very handsome. Wanna make out?" Brittany asked. Blaine's heart pounded.

"Um…not today, Brit." He whispered.

"Okay. You seem troubled." Brittany whispered.

"I suppose I am." Blaine replied quietly.

Brittany leaned forward and took Blaine's hand.

"When I'm troubled, I think of the best thing that's ever happened to me and promise myself that I'll feel that way again someday. Then, you create something to look forward to which makes you feel good." Brittany explained.

"Wow, that's pretty good advice. Thanks Brittany; you have a way with words."

"Do I?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yeah, you just gave me some good advice."

"I did? Oh, that was probably the voice in my head." Brittany whispered and walked off. Blaine was left confused yet oddly satisfied with his meaningful conversation with Brittany. His phone then vibrated and he looked at his text.

_Got another date with Kurt. I even kissed him yesterday! :) –A_

Blaine smiled, but he wasn't sure if he meant it.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Thank you for the music."**

**It was Abba week. It was HIS week.**

**"Blaine, I'm really falling for him. I'm…in love with him."**

**Blaine couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the series so far! I just want to say that if you are ever unsure of the songs I feature and want to know, either PM me or write about it in the review. For example, I used the fairly obvious 'Town Called Malice' and the not so well known 'Alice' in this episode. This version of 'Alice' has been shortened; the full version is around 5 minutes. Be sure to check it out!**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or any songs I feature. Still. That's very sad.**

**Enjoy the rest of the series!**

**-ComicKid99**


	6. GLABBA

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 6: GLABBA**

**6/22- It's Abba Week in Glee club and Kurt is more excited than ever before. Can he find the perfect Abba song? Meanwhile, Adam tells Blaine about his feelings for Kurt, causing Blaine to be confused.**

* * *

It was 6AM and Kurt was already up on that Monday. That fantastic Monday. Not only had he kissed a great guy the week before, but he knew what week it was in Glee club, and he was excited.

It was Abba week. It was HIS week.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"It's Abba week guys! I think we need a group number to get us all excited, so how about a little 'Mamma Mia'?" Will said excitedly. The whole club clapped and cheered. Even Santana added an enthusiastic "Wanky" into the mix.

Rachel immediately leaped up and stood next to the piano as the music started playing.

_"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, woah…"_

Kurt and Santana got up and joined Rachel as they sung the chorus.__

"Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go."

Quinn and Mercedes sang the next section together, smiling all the way.

_"I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, woah…"_

Everyone then joined in and built up their excitement for the rest of the song. Abba week was here.

_"Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go…" 

Will got up out of his seat and applauded loudly as everyone smiled at him.

* * *

In the library, Kurt was sat on a computer looking through every single Abba song. He was struggling to think of the perfect one he could sing. There were so many fantastic songs that Abba had created over the years, so it was almost impossible to decide. Blaine saw Kurt looking puzzled and walked over to him.

"What's up?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned to face Blaine and smiled.

"I can't find the right Abba song. It's IMPOSSIBLE." Kurt replied and Blaine chuckled.

"You'll get there in the end." Blaine said kindly and tapped Kurt on the shoulder before smiling at him and walking away. Kurt sighed. Those feelings for Blaine still weren't going away. Then, Adam appeared from behind a bookshelf and Kurt smiled again. His feelings for Adam were slowly growing. Adam looked at the computer screen.

"Can't find the right song?" Adam asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well, I've found mine. Wanna hear it?" Adam asked, his eyes lit up.

"In the library?" Kurt asked, worried.

"It'll be fine; the librarian has a soft spot for me." Adam whispered in Kurt's ear and made him tingle. Adam jumped up on a table and winked at the librarian as he began to sing acapella, staring Kurt in the eyes. Kurt knew instantly the song was for him.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me

Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me."

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Kurt felt himself going red and looking down.

"That was great." Kurt said cheerfully.

"I meant every word." Adam said.

Kurt definitely blushed that time. He liked Adam, but he liked Blaine…

* * *

At the Lima Bean, Adam and Blaine were sat with their cups of coffee. Blaine finished his off and realised Adam hadn't even started his.

"Hey, you're coffee's getting cold." Blaine said. Blaine's word brought Adam back to life.

"Oh yes, sorry." Adam replied before taking a sip and deciding it was way past cold and pushing it aside.

"What's up?" Blaine asked. Adam looked at Blaine.

"I'm just thinking about someone."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Adam perked up. Blaine laughed at the confirmation in Adam's actions.

"Kurt's great." Blaine said and Adam nodded.

"It's not just that though, Blaine." Adam said and paused to look around. Blaine, intrigued, leaned in slightly closer.

"Blaine, I'm really falling for him. I'm…in love with him."

Adam's words, for some reason, made Blaine's heart sink. He honestly couldn't think why, like Blaine having personal feelings didn't compute. Blaine stared at Adam in silence for a moment.

"Well, you know, you 'love' everyone you've been with, right? It might just pass." Blaine explained, finding himself for some reason trying to make Adam think his feelings for Kurt weren't real.

"Blaine, I've never felt like this before. I promise." Adam whispered.

Blaine saw the truth in Adam's eyes.

"Wow…" Blaine said. Adam leaned back in his chair and sighed. Blaine cared about Adam more the most people he knew, and wanted him to be happy. Blaine put aside all the confusion he felt.

"You should tell him how you feel. Yeah, you've gone out and had fun but he doesn't know how you feel. Tell him."

"You really think I should?" Adam asked.

It took a while for Blaine to nod. Adam smiled gently and went to buy another coffee. Blaine couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.

* * *

"It's so hard to decide, 'Cedes," Kurt explained to Mercedes on the phone, "Abba have blessed the world with so much good music, it's hard to pay tribute with just one song."

"How about a mash-up of them all?" Mercedes suggested.

"God no, how many times have Abba melodies been done? I couldn't. I need something to show how much I appreciate Abba…"

"Then sing the song to say thank you." Mercedes said.

"Yes, but thank you for what?" Kurt puzzled. He could practically hear Mercedes smirk over the phone.

"Thank you for the music."

"…How long have you been waiting to get that in there, 'Cedes?" Kurt asked.

"A few minutes. How about it?" Mercedes returned.

She could practically hear Kurt smirk over the phone.

* * *

"I'm singing this to thank Abba for their amazing music that literally changed the world, and brought about the creation of one of the most successful musicals of all time." Kurt said before the Glee club as he prepared to sing his solo. The music started and Adam and Blaine found themselves focusing solely on Kurt's beautiful voice.

_"I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud_

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan

So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!"

The rest of the club quietly joined in for the last chorus, smiling at each other all the time.

_"So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me…"_

Every cheered and applauded, especially Adam and Blaine. Kurt looked at the two of them, touched by their enthusiasm and more torn between them than ever. His attention then returned to the matter at hand; Abba week.

"I love Abba." Kurt said with a grin.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**Finn's tears were uncontrollable.**

**"Help him like you always help everyone."**

** "I'm Santana Lopez. Deal with it."**

**Kurt had a boyfriend, and his name was-**


	7. HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 7: HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

**7/22- Santana begins to uncover Blaine's secret when they are forced to spend time together. Meanwhile, Kurt helps Finn through a tough day; the anniversary of his father's death.**

* * *

Kurt started the morning feeling happy. Even though the weekend was far behind him he was still over the moon about the New Directions' victory at Sectionals. They smashed the competition and seemed to go through very easily, despite a minor bust up between Rachel and Quinn. Naturally. Kurt was also happy to see Adam and Blaine enjoying themselves so much during the competition; he was so glad he'd met them.

It was the minute Kurt went downstairs that his happy morning was ruined. He immediately heard crying, no, _sobbing_, and noticed it was coming from the living room. He jumped when Burt appeared behind him.

"It's the anniversary of his death." Burt whispered gently.

Kurt remembered now; the anniversary of Finn's father's death. Kurt couldn't imagine what it must've felt like to get the letter saying he'd been killed, but he did know what it was like to lose a parent. Burt seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Keep an eye on him today, kiddo." Burt said. Kurt nodded and slightly opened the door. Carole was there just holding Finn. She had a few tears but nothing compared to the boy Kurt saw before him. He'd never seen Finn like that before; he was unrecognisable.

Finn's tears were uncontrollable.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

That morning at the Lima Bean, Kurt was telling Blaine what happened to him that morning. He had asked if Finn wanted to get a coffee with them before he left, but Finn declined, wanting to walk to school alone. In fairness, Kurt couldn't blame him.

"I don't know what to do. Should I just help him through it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Help him like you always help everyone." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment.

"Anyway," Blaine began, changing the subject, "How's it going with Adam?"

Kurt was surprised Blaine would want to talk about a subject such as that, and even Blaine himself wasn't sure why he brought it up.

"Good, I guess." Kurt said shyly.

"Oh come on, give me more than that!" Blaine said, wanting much more information.

"We've been out a few times, we have fun, and he's a great guy…but-"

"But what?" Blaine interrupted, almost seeming excited at Kurt's doubt.

"…I've liked another guy for a while." Kurt said, not being able to look Blaine in the eye as he said it.

"Do I know him?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Well?"

"VERY well…" Kurt said quietly.

"…Adam hasn't told you, has he?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked confused.

"Told me what?" Kurt asked in return.

"It's really not my place to say. Just talk to him. Prompt him to tell you." Blaine said, thinking back to when Adam told him the extent of his feelings for Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said and finished his coffee before walking to school with Blaine.

* * *

"Blaine, Santana, can you go and fetch the spare outfits from the cupboard?" Will asked as everyone at Glee was having fun rehearsing a number to celebrate their Sectionals victory.

"Sure." Blaine said and looked at Santana, who groaned and reluctantly followed Blaine.

Blaine didn't know Santana all that well, but from what he heard she didn't come off as a very nice person. Santana didn't know much about Blaine either; she knew she might've fancied him if she hadn't been developing feelings for…Brittany. Santana shook the thought out of her head and walked alongside Blaine.

"So, why did you agree to fetch some glittery costumes to add to the already ridiculous amount of gay in that room?" Santana asked.

"I was being nice." Blaine said.

"You could've been nice on your own and not bring me into this chore-fest to." Santana added.

"You know, you could've just not come with me."

"And look like the bad gay? GUY?" Santana paused for a second and Blaine gave her a funny look.

"…Bad guy? Uh, no way." She said timidly and started to walk behind Blaine, covering for herself. She thought she could fix the situation by pretending to stare at Blaine's behind. That's when she noticed the way he walked. It gave off an almost gay vibe. But Blaine wasn't gay.

Was he?

They reached the cupboard and sorted out the costumes before they heard a click and a rattling of keys. LOCKING THE DOOR. Santana pushed as hard as she could before realising they had been locked in.

"Oh crap." Santana said before shouting words in a language Blaine didn't understand. All he could pick up on were the words 'Lima heights'.

* * *

As everyone at Glee club was having a good time, Kurt noticed Finn sat in the corner looking out of the window. He looked at Rachel, who gave him a worried look. Obviously she hadn't been getting through to him either. He put his costume down and tentatively took a seat next to him.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. Finn didn't move or respond.

"Finn, talk to me. Please."

Kurt didn't know how to react to this side of Finn. It was the first time he had lived with Finn through an anniversary like this so he didn't know how to deal with it. Burt and Carole hadn't even told Finn their plans to get married out of fear of how he would react.

"He saved lives, Kurt. He had to learn how to save a life, and when he did he saved loads. And how was he repaid? His life was taken. How was that fair?" Finn finally asked.

"It wasn't fair. It was life." Kurt said gently.

"Then life sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's SO unfair." Finn said.

"Yeah it is. I know how it feels to lose a parent, remember. I know you didn't lose your mom and I didn't lose my dad, but I share your pain. Knowing you're not going to see one of the most important people in your life ever again is awful. It's like part of you has been ripped out and that whole can never be filled again. You can hide the damage it leaves, sure, but the damage will always be there. When my mom died I was young. I had to learn about the awful disease way too early, but I got through it because of dad. You get through this every year because of your mom. But now you have me and dad. We're a family now, Finn. Your dad was a hero. He lived as a hero and he died a hero. Isn't that a great thing to remember your dad as? Isn't that a great legacy? Aren't you so proud you could die?" Kurt said.

Finn nodded with a slight smile, wiping a tear away.

"There you go, then. That memory of that fantastic man will get you through this day every year. Just remember him as the hero he was." Kurt added.

Finn smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug with a sniffle.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're amazing, you know that?" Finn said.

"I get it from time to time." Kurt said jokingly and laughed with Finn as they broke apart.

Finn felt the happiest he had for a long while.

* * *

Blaine and Santana were still stuck in the cupboard, and they were already fed up of each other. Santana's snappy comments had already got to Blaine, but Santana was annoyed that he wasn't showing much attention to her. Why was she not getting attention?

_Look at me, how can he not be staring at me? I'm a catch…_Santana thought. Then she thought about his walk, and now he wasn't staring at her. _Thinking about it…bow ties every day? Hangs out with Kurt and Adam? Maybe he really is…gay…_

Santana thought more and more about it, and the more she paid attention to the little things he did and the way he moved, it seemed obvious. _In a way, we're almost the same, _she thought,_ so maybe I should be…nicer? Get him on my side?_

The thought of being kind to someone made her physically sick, but Santana had to make sure she had someone to talk to if her secrets got out. The gay, gel infested dwarf would have to do.

"Why don't we sing something?" She asked. Blaine looked at her, puzzled.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"It'll pass the time, and I'll admit our voices would sound pretty wanky." She said.

"What song?"

"I have a song." Santana said cheerfully as she began to sing acapella.

_"I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes."_

Blaine sang the next verse after deciding the song choice was good.

_"I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out  
How I can move from the back of the line?"_

The pair of them, slightly starting to enjoy each other's company, sang the chorus together.

_"I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight…"_

Santana sang the next verse as Blaine watched on, thinking about how nice her voice was.

_"I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time for 'Please'  
I'll have time for 'Thank you'  
As soon as I win."_

The two of them sang together again.

_"I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight…"_

Blaine sang the final verse as Santana watched. She knew what Blaine was hiding, but she'd keep quiet for now. She wanted to see how this was going to turn out.

_"From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me  
I put make-up on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away."_

They sang the chorus together one final time.

_"I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight…"_

They smiled at each other and laughed for a while.

"You're good, dwarf." Santana said.

"You're not bad yourself." Blaine added with a smile.

"I'm Santana Lopez. Deal with it." Santana said with some sass. She smiled again as the door of the cupboard slid open. Sue was standing there.

"I've had my fun. And since you resorted to spreading your gay show tunes around like a contagious disease I was forced to set you free before my ears caught fire." Sue said and walked off.

Blaine and Santana rejoined the others with the costumes near the end of the lesson, and it took them a while to explain what had happened. When they did, you couldn't control the laughter.

* * *

In the auditorium, Kurt, Finn, Blaine and Artie were gathered together and Artie started the music. Blaine sang the opening verse.

_"Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came…"_

Everyone joined in for the chorus.

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life."_

Finn sang the next verse with lots of meaning.

_"Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you."_

They sang together again.

_"And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life."_

Artie smiled at everyone as he sang the next section.

_"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed."_

Kurt sang the final section of the verse, smiling at Blaine, who smiled back.

"_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came."_

They all sang the rest of the song together.

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life."

* * *

"Blaine, you wanna walk home we me and Adam?" Kurt asked as school ended.

"I'm okay, I think you two should be alone." Blaine replied.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because Adam has something to tell you. DON'T YOU?" Blaine said at Adam, who looked away shyly. Blaine walked off with a smile and a wave.

Kurt and Adam didn't speak much on the walk home, and as they approached his house Kurt turned to face him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Okay, what is it?" Kurt asked. Adam paused for a long while, seeming very nervous.

"It's very, um…delicate." Adam said.

"Tell me." Kurt said gently, taking Adam's hand.

Adam was still reluctant, but eventually managed to whisper his feelings in Kurt's ear. He looked away, embarrassed, as Kurt stood staring at him in shock. The next thing Adam knew, he was pulled in for a kiss. The boys wrapped their arms around each other.

"Well, I'm hoping that's a good response." Adam said.

"A very good response…" Kurt added and kissed him again.

Some very nosey people started to stare, but Kurt couldn't care less. Kurt had a boyfriend, and his name was Adam. A BOYFRIEND.

As the boys embraced, Blaine looked on, only partly smiling.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on…"_**

**"It's time to let him go."**

**"I'd be lost without it."**

**Kurt couldn't stop thinking about his mother.**


	8. TRINKETS

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 8: TRINKETS**

**8/22- Will gives everyone an assignment to find an object that holds dear to them or represents them, leading Kurt to grow closer to Adam. At home, Kurt reminisces about times with his mother and makes a decision about Blaine.**

* * *

"Okay guys, settle down." Will said as everyone at Glee took their seats. Kurt and Adam were purposefully sat a few seats apart. They didn't want anyone to know about their relationship just yet, and decided they didn't want any attention from it. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt, feeling he needed to give Adam some space, and noticed how far away the two boys were from each other.

_Maybe they're not together after all?_ Blaine thought to himself, and for some reason his heart lifted.

Will grabbed something out of his bag and showed it to the group; a vest.

"This is a trinket of mine. This is the vest I wore to our first ever Glee club rehearsal." Will explained before speaking again.

"I'd be lost without it."

"What's a trinket?" Sam immediately asked.

"A trinket is an object that your hold dear to you, and can represent part of you. This week, I want you all to bring in a trinket and then we'll sing songs based on memories that are remembered by your trinkets. It's a great group exercise to help us bond ready for Regionals." Will said.

Everyone looked at each other, a mixture of confusion and excitement. Kurt knew exactly what his trinket was going to be.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about his mother. The whole 'trinkets' assignment made him remember her more than he had done in recent years. Straight away Kurt knew a trinket he could use was his mother's necklace that had stayed in Kurt's drawers for a long time. It was silver with a few sapphires spread all across it. Kurt stroked it gently and held it close, wishing his mother was still with him. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Burt came in the room, saying nothing, and held his son. Neither of them said anything, they simply remembered.

* * *

Blaine rushed to the auditorium after getting a text from Adam to meet him there. They hadn't spoken much recently, so Blaine was happy knowing that Adam still depended on him. Adam was sat on the stage watching him enter.

"I need your help." Adam said as Blaine approached.

"What with?" Blaine asked.

"I need a good song to sing for the assignment this week. What are you going to do?"

"An acoustic version of one of my favourite songs by the goddess known as Katy Perry of course." Blaine said with a smile. Adam smiled back.

"You love that woman too much." Adam said cheekily.

"Only woman I'll ever love…" Blaine said and the two boys awkwardly laughed. There was a pause before Blaine spoke again.

"Shall I play it now?" Blaine asked. Adam nodded, growing with anticipation. Blaine dropped his bag on a chair and sat by the piano and started playing it, ready to sing along. Kurt walked past the window and stopped to watch, out of view of the other boys. Kurt ad Adam listened in awe of Blaine's wonderful voice.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me  
Feel like a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So don't ever look back, no!

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight…"

The song ended with a moment of silence before Adam began clapping.

"Superb." Adam said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and turned around, jumping at the sight of Mercedes standing there, arms folded.

"Don't do that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting you gawping at Blaine?" Mercedes said playfully.

"I was NOT gawping at him, 'Cedes. I'm over him. Me and Adam are pretty…well, VERY…serious now, and I'm serious. It's time to let him go."

"Really?" Mercedes asked, surprised.

"Yes, really. Just because Blaine is…"

Kurt stopped before he spilled Blaine's secret, and covered it up with a cough.

"I'm over him. Me and Blaine cannot happen. I'm happy with Adam. Okay?" Kurt said, glaring at Mercedes. She nodded and walked off with Kurt, arm in arm.

* * *

At Glee, everyone presented their trinkets and learned more about each other. Quinn's speech about her photo of Beth was touching, and Brittany was told off for bringing Lord Tubbington into school. Will smiled as he listened to everyone, glad the assignment was a success.

After everyone left, Adam and Kurt stayed behind to talk.

"I want to perform something for you." Adam said.

"Really? Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because that way," Adam said before taking Kurt's hand, "You can be a trinket of mine."

Kurt smiled as the music started, and Kurt was over the moon with Adam's song choice.

_"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but, boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song yeah, and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forget, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words how wonderful life is  
While you're in the world."

Kurt quickly kissed and hugged Adam tightly with a smile.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Kurt said.

"No, thank you." Adam said.

The boys kissed again. They had never felt closer together than they did at that moment.

* * *

That night, Kurt sat on his bed smiling at the thought of Adam's song. His phone buzzed.

_Fancy doing a bit of shopping this weekend? We haven't gone out in ages ;) –B_

Kurt text Blaine back very quickly.

_Sure, we'll talk about it tmoz :) –K_

Kurt fell backwards and looked at his desk to his left. His mother's bracelet hung proudly on a stand Burt had recently bought for it. Kurt smiled again.

"Goodnight mom." He whispered before turning off the light.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"You're never gonna guess who's back!"**

**Adam watched Blaine and Sam sadly.**

**He never thought that his best friend would ever slip away.**

**"So, how long have you and Blaine been dating?"**


	9. REUNION

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 9: REUNION**

**9/22- Blaine learns of Kurt and Adam's relationship, but is distracted when friends from his and Adam's old school visit. Adam begins to worry he and Blaine are growing apart when he sees Blaine growing closer to Sam.**

* * *

Kurt hated Wednesdays. They were just an awkward middle day of the week, and nothing really ever happened on a Wednesday.

Unfortunately, it was a Wednesday. Luckily, he had Glee club to get him through the day, and he had a coffee date with Adam to look forward to after school. Thinking of Adam suddenly worried Kurt. He'd noticed that Adam had been spending more and more time with him and less and less time with Blaine. Blaine was hanging around with Sam lots recently.

_Maybe he has a crush on Sam…_Kurt thought, then snapped out of it.

_You shouldn't care about that anymore, Hummel! _He thought before coming back to reality at the sight of Blaine and Sam talking. Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine looked really cute for some reason. Well, cuter than normal. He saw Adam walk straight past Blaine; the two boys didn't even notice each other.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Adam asked.

"Yeah…sure." Kurt said timidly and walked off, giving a worried look back to Blaine.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

At the coffee house, Kurt and Adam were talking away when Kurt suddenly saw Blaine walk in.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted loudly, causing Blaine to jump. Kurt signaled him to come over.

"Kurt, we're on a date…" Adam whispered.

"Hey, you two used to be inseparable. You barely talk anymore!" Kurt whispered as Blaine got nearer.

"That's not true." Adam snapped as Blaine arrived.

"Hey!" Blaine said with a smile, and noticed Adam.

"Oh, so are you two…" Blaine began. Adam nodded with a smile.

"We're trying to keep it low profile for a while." Kurt said.

"Oh, okay…well, um…that's…great! I'm…happy for you two…" Blaine said, for some reason being unable to find the words and whether he wanted to say them or not.

"Why don't you join us?" Adam asked, trying to prove to Kurt that he and Blaine were still very close. Best friends, even.

"Sorry, I can't. Me and Sam are going to the movies. See you Kurt. Bye Adam." Blaine said and hurried to the desk, bought a coffee and ran out with a wave. Adam watched him leave and heard Kurt cough smugly.

"You're right…" Adam said. They looked out the window and saw Blaine and Sam walking away, laughing about something. Adam watched Blaine and Sam sadly.

"I guess…I've neglected him somewhat lately…" Adam added. Kurt took Adam's hand sympathetically.

Adam felt glum all of a sudden. He never thought that his best friend would ever slip away.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine's phone buzzed as he was getting ready. He read the text and a huge smile spread across his face. He rushed to get ready and ran to school as fast as he could. He had ten minutes until the bell for first lesson rang. He went to the auditorium like the text said and he looked through the window outside. Two boys were stood there, both in the same uniform, and they were messing around with a tape.

"This is a mash-up. I love this one!" The taller of the two boys said and hit play.

Blaine couldn't believe it. When he read the text it was hard to believe, but they actually came to visit like they said they would. Blaine knew exactly who they were.

Wes and David. His friends from his old school. Wes, the taller one, started singing along to the track.

_"I'm sitting in a railway station  
Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh."_

David then sang the next section.

"_On a tour of one-night stands  
My suitcase and guitar in hand  
And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band…"_

Wes sang a line, and immediately Blaine echoes him, causing the boys to notice him and smile.

_"This wave (Wave)  
Is stringing us along (Along)"_

David and Blaine sang a line together.

_"Just know you're not alone."_

Blaine then sang a section as the boys watched on. Blaine walked down the steps near the stage.

"_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home…_

_Everyday's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh…"_

Blaine and Wes than sang together.

_"And each town looks the same to me  
The movies and the factories  
And every stranger's face I see  
Reminds me that I long to be…"_

The three boys then all joined in together.

_"The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone (Know you're not alone)  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_

David sang a line as the others sang in the background.__

"Where my thought's escape me (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)"

Wes then sang a line.

_"Where my music's playing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)"_

Blaine then sang a solo line.

_"Where my love life's waiting  
Silently for me."_

The three boys met up and hugged as they all sang together.

_"Settle down, it'll all be clear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone (Know you're not alone)  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  
Oh oh oh oh!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_

David sang another line.

_"Where my music's playing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)"_

Blaine then sang the lead.

_"I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Know you're not alone)_

_Where my music's playing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Whoa oh)"_

Wes took the lead for the final section.

"_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Know you're not alone (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Oh…"_

The song ended and the three boys took part in a group hug.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Of course we did!" Wes said.

"We miss you and Adam like hell!" David added.

"Where is Adam?" Wes asked. Blaine got his phone out and called Adam. Adam answered.

"You're never gonna guess who's back!" Blaine said down the phone.

* * *

Wes and David had pretended to go to school then were sent home after being 'ill', and they were allowed to stay after begging Will for ten minutes straight. They caught up with Adam in the choir room over lunch and had fun rehearsing with the Glee club.

As the day ended and the Glee club starting messing around, Wes and David noticed Kurt finishing a call to his dad on the phone and sat next to him.

"You must be Kurt!" Wes said and Kurt shook his hand.

"That's me! It's great to meet you guys; I've heard lots about you two. I wish I was there for that pie party Blaine told me about." Kurt said.

Wes and David started laughing.

"THAT was a good day!" David laughed.

"So, how long have you and Blaine been dating?" Wes whispered. Kurt paused.

"…Excuse me?" Kurt said, stunned.

"Well, you get along well and you look like a great couple. He talks about you all the time when we web chat. How long has it been?" David asked.

"I take it Blaine hasn't told many people about his little secret?" Wes added.

"No he hasn't. And…we're not dating. I'm dating Adam." Kurt said. Wes and David looked awkwardly around, stopping on Blaine, who was chatting to Sam.

"Oh, I just assumed 'cus-" Wes began.

"He talks about me?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah. Just about how great and talented you are." David said.

"BUT Adam is great to!" Wes said quickly.

"I didn't know he thought so highly of me…" Kurt said, staring at Blaine.

"…You like him as well as Adam?" Wes asked.

"I did. I'm over him. I think. Adam's great! At first Blaine was the only guy I saw, and I would do anything to get his attention, and even when I had it…he never looked at me twice." Kurt said sadly. Wes and David looked at each other.

"…I don't think you're over him." Wes said.

"I am!" Kurt said.

"Then stop looking at Blaine and look at us." David said.

Kurt realised he was still staring at Blaine and looked at the boys.

"You'll work it out eventually. Adam's a good guy most of the time, and Blaine's great." David said.

"What do you mean _most of the time_?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Um…nothing! It's just little things can…set him off sometimes. Nothing major." David added, flustered. Meanwhile, Adam was looking at Blaine sadly as he spoke to Sam. Blaine noticed Adam and the boys smiled at each other, but nothing else.

They really were drifting apart.

* * *

In Kurt's mind, the choir room paused. No one moved except him, Adam and Blaine. He heard music playing in his head. He just needed a break from real life and started to sing.

_"It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near._

And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
Nothing's in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna hold me down."

Blaine and Adam joined Kurt in singing the chorus.

_"'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart…"_

Adam sang the next verse.

_"It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I've finally had my day."_

Blaine the sang the next section and was looking at Kurt, just like Adam.

_"And I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna change my mind."_

The three boys all sang together for the rest of the song.

_"'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, faith of the heart_

I've known the wind so cold  
I've seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel  
Are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire  
I've been through the rain  
But I'll be flying, oh yeah

'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart

It's been a long road…"

The song came to an end and Kurt's vision faded; normality took over and was restored. Kurt saw Wes and David staring at him.

"You okay Kurt?" David asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Kurt said and got up before talking to Adam, but he kept looking back at Blaine.

* * *

As everyone in Glee club left, Kurt, Adam and Blaine bid their farewells to Wes and David. They all promised to keep contact, and they departed.

"Kurt's better off with Blaine…" David said as they walked away.

"I know, but he likes Adam." Wes said.

"Not if he knew what Adam did…" David began, but Wes immediately interrupted.

"Don't mention it! Kurt can never know, and neither can Blaine. We shouldn't even have found out, we were just nosey. Adam needs to take that secret to the grave. If anyone found out it would be the end for him. Nothing would be the same." Wes explained.

"I know. I can't look at him in the same way anymore." David said as they walked into the distance.

Meanwhile, Kurt walked home hand in hand with Adam, yet his thoughts kept returning to Blaine.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

**Kurt had never experienced anything so weird and wonderful.**

**_"Who am I to say you love me?"_**

**"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story! I promise it will only get better! We're nearly at the end of Season 1 Part 1 now, which is all building to a cliffhanger. I just want to ask now, do you want a Season 2? Let me know either by private message or review, as I want to know if it's worth carrying on the series. If there is a Season 2, you'll be able to find out what Adam's secret is. I have a long story arc planned for him. Now I've said that, I've kind of spoiled that fact that Adam won't be leaving the series. As for other characters, I can't guarantee…**

**I've also made a poll so you can vote for who you think Kurt should end up with- Adam or Blaine? Go to my profile and click on the link!**

**Also, I want to suggest you listen to the second song featured in this episode; 'Faith of the Heart' by Russell Watson. It's a great song, and you might recognise it as the theme for the TV show 'Star Trek: Enterprise'. Thanks for reading!**

** ~ComicKid99**


	10. KURT'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 10: KURT'S CHRISTMAS CAROL**

**10/22- It's Christmas, but Kurt is depressed after he fights with Adam and realises he isn't over Blaine. Can a visit from four spirits guide him towards a happier way of spending the holiday season?**

* * *

Christmas music rang throughout McKinley on the last day of term. Students were singing, though Rachel was the loudest, and they were also laughing and having fun as they left school ready to celebrate. Everyone was happy.

Well, everyone except Kurt and Adam, who were shouting at the top of their voices.

"I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!" Adam exclaimed at the top of his voice as he walked down the stairs near the car park. Kurt was running behind him, a face red with anger.

"Don't walk away! You can't be horrible and get away with it!" Kurt shouted back, but Adam just walked on, not looking back. Kurt sighed and sat on a step. Blaine, walking out whilst talking to Sam, noticed Kurt looking sad and told Sam he'd catch him up. Blaine walked up to Kurt and sat next to him.

"What's wrong? Why're you so upset?" Blaine asked.

"Adam and I had a fight. Last night he and my dad met for the first time and didn't get on. Adam made a remark about his job on the table and started laughing. Then all hell broke loose." Kurt explained. Blaine looked down and scratched his head.

"Yeah, Adam does have a unique sense of humour." Blaine said. Kurt put his head in his hands. Blaine caringly put his arm around Kurt.

"Come on, it'll blow over." Blaine said.

Kurt sniffled and Blaine gave him a tissue.

"He'll be saying 'dreadfully sorry old chap' in no time…" Blaine said, mocking Adam's English accent and Kurt laughed before leaning against Blaine's shoulder. Kurt realised how good it felt.

"Go on, go with Sam, I'll be fine." Kurt said. Blaine gave him a look as if to ask if he was sure, and Kurt glared back. They smiled and they parted. Kurt watched him go.

_Oh god, I'm not over him…_He thought as Mercedes walked over.

"Hey, white boy, we're all going to Breadstix for a Christmas meal, you coming?" She asked.

"No." Kurt said, suddenly feeling gloomy and almost alone.

"Well, sorry Mr Scrooge." Mercedes said before walking off. Kurt grumpily watched her walk off.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Burt and Carole were sat watching TV that night when Kurt stomped in and grabbed food from the fridge. Carole turned to him.

"Finn's just gone out with the others, aren't you going?" She asked.

"No." Kurt said and went to walk upstairs. He heard Burt shout as he walked up.

"But it's Christmas!"

"Bah, humbug!" Kurt mockingly shouted as he ran to his room and collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and soon heard the voices of Burt and Carole fill the house from downstairs as they tried to spread Christmas cheer.

_"Silent night! Holy night! All is calm all is bright Round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in heavenly peace!_

_Silent night! Holy night! Shepherds quake at the sight Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah Christ the Saviour is born! Christ the Saviour is born!_

_Silent night! Holy night! Son of God love's pure light Radiant beams from thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace Jesus, Lord at thy birth, Jesus, Lord at thy birth."_

Their voices were appalling, and didn't really help cheer Kurt up, mostly due to the fact that Kurt had covered his head with his pillow.

"Be quiet down there!" He shouted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurt decided a nap could help him from being grumpy, and soon drifted off to sleep. Then, he began to dream and he was shocked at who he saw before him in his bedroom in this dream sequence.

"…Coach Sylvester?" He asked as he looked at Sue, dressed in a white tracksuit.

"No, Lady, I'm a Ghost. You get the whole story, right? I'm not getting paid much by the big guys already so don't make this process even les enjoyable. You'll be visited by three other spirits and blah, blah, blah." She explained.

"What a stupid dream to have. Why are you wearing chains?" Kurt asked Sue the Ghost.

"I use them to trip people up in the real world and make them look stupid." She replied.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"You know when you trip up and it looks like you've tripped on thin air?" Sue the Ghost asked. Kurt nodded. Sue the Ghost smiled.

"Me!" She whispered and Kurt gulped.

Sue the Ghost suddenly disappeared, leaving Kurt bewildered.

"Can I wake up now?" Kurt asked, going to pinch himself, but someone spoke before he did.

"Hell to the no."

* * *

"Mercedes? How did you get here?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not Mercedes, white boy."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Why are these Ghosts taking forms of people I know? In fact, why am I asking these questions? This is INSANE. What kind of dream is this?" A confused Kurt wondered.

"Just roll with it." Mercedes the Ghost said before snapping her fingers. Suddenly, Kurt could see images inside his head. He saw himself with Burt, Carole and Finn opening Christmas presents and laughing. However, it was obvious Kurt was somewhat distant and looked sad on occasion.

"Last Christmas," began the Ghost, "You spent the whole day with your family like you always do, but for the first time you felt like something was missing. Or should I say, someone."

"That was when I started wishing I had a boyfriend." Kurt admitted.

"Why are you thinking about Blaine?" the Ghost asked.

"…What?" Kurt asked in reply.

"I can see inside your head; you're thinking of Blaine. Hold on, I'll show you his Christmas last year."

The Ghost clicked her fingers and another image appeared of Blaine's mother and father talking quietly, with no sign of Blaine. Kurt looked at the Ghost confusedly, and with another click of her fingers the Ghost showed the image of Blaine sat alone in his room with one present labelled 'From Mum'. Blaine was sat on his bed looking down, barely moving with tears in his eyes.

"Why is he alone?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"He'd fallen out with his father and he wouldn't let him stay with them. I think he started to suspect Blaine's little secret even back then." The Ghost explained.

"But it's CHRISTMAS. That's so unfair." Kurt said.

"There's always someone having a worse Christmas than you Kurt, remember that." The Ghost said and faded away.

* * *

Before Kurt had time to wonder where the Ghost had gone, another one appeared before him. The Ghost looked like Adam.

"Hello, Kurt. You can call me Christmas Present." It said.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to see your face right now. I'm still mad at you." Kurt snapped.

"You're not mad at ME, you're mad at Adam. And I'm NOT Adam. Now, shall I just show you what I want to show you so we can move on?"

Kurt reluctantly nodded and the Ghost clicked his fingers. Burt and Carole were shown wrapping presents downstairs.

"I hope Kurt's okay." Carole said.

"If he's upset, it'll bring us all down to. I hope he'll be fine. I bet it's because of that Adam kid. Ugh." Burt said.

"Hey, Kurt likes him nonetheless, so you have to respect him." Carole replied.

"I think he's better suited to that Blaine. Blaine's a good kid." Burt said.

"Yes, but he's not gay."

Burt gave Carole a look, and she gasped.

"In that case, they'd make a cute couple. BUT Kurt's with Adam."

The image faded and Kurt looked sad.

"I didn't know I was bringing anyone down…" He commented. Adam the Ghost looked at him solemnly.

The Ghost clicked his fingers again to show the Glee club at Breadstix. They all had a drink in their hands and were laughing together.

"It's a shame Kurt didn't come." Rachel said.

"He's a bit down." Blaine said, and looked at Adam. He rolled his eyes.

"To Kurt!" Artie said, raising his glass. They all made a toast for Kurt. Kurt looked on smiling, touched by the gesture of his friends. As the image faded, the Ghost faded with it.

* * *

A few seconds later, the final spirit appeared in the form of Blaine. Kurt's heart skipped at the sight of his handsome friend.

"Really? That's not fair." Kurt said. The Ghost smiled.

"Oh, you really aren't over Blaine, are you? Well, I don't blame you, look at me." The Ghost said.

"Well, you look like Blaine but you're a bit too arrogant for my liking." Kurt said.

"But you still fancy me, though." The Ghost said before snapping his fingers. An image formed of Kurt sat alone in his room at Christmas, crying.

"Next Christmas." The Ghost said, and Kurt looked on in shock.

"…How?" Kurt asked.

"You continued to neglect people and you drove them away, even your family. The only person who tried to keep contact with you was Blaine, and in the end even he was forced to give up trying. You're all alone. Well, you are if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're locking yourself away. This future will happen unless you change it." The Ghost explained.

"…I will NOT be alone. I can't be alone. I couldn't take it. I'd be stuck with Pavarotti and no human company. What do I do? How do I fix this now?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Oh, come on Kurt, I think you know that." The Ghost said and clicked his fingers.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start and looked around, still shocked at his dream. Kurt had never experienced anything so weird and wonderful. As he thought more about his family and friends, he made a pact with himself to enjoy the holiday season and make sure he'll never be alone. He thought more and more of Blaine, but he was certain Blaine only saw him as his best friend. Kurt began to dress himself in his best clothes and sang while thinking about Blaine.

_"Love of my life, my soulmate, you're my best friend Part of me like breathing, now half of me is left.  
Don't know anything at all Who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all And who am I to say you need me?_

_Color me blue I'm lost in you, don't know why I'm still waiting Many moons have come and gone, don't know why I'm still searching  
Don't know anything at all And who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all And who am I to say you need me? _

_Now you're a song I love to sing, never thought it feels so free Now I know what's meant to be, and that's okay with me  
But who am I to say you love me? And who am I to say you need me? And who am I to say you love me?  
Mmmm hmmm  
I don't know anything at all _

_And who am I to say you love me? I don't know anything at all._

_And who am I to say you need me? I don't know anything at all._

_I don't know anything at all, I don't know anything at all, I don't know anything at all."_

Kurt finished singing and left the house after a heartfelt goodbye with Burt and Carole. Everyone was delighted when Kurt appeared at Breadstix and made the most of the night, talking to anyone and everyone and having a great time. He made up with Adam, deciding another shot with him was for the best. Kurt would most certainly keep his promise to the Ghost.

And as Kurt Hummel observed, God bless us every one!

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Pavarotti?"**

**All he could see was the boy singing before him. And he was beautiful.**

**_"If this is love, love is easy…"_**

**He was in love with his best friend.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter (and the next) are late! My Wi-Fi has been broken for 10 days and only started working again today (14/6/13). I'll get the Part 1 Finale up ASAP as I can't wait for you to read it!**


	11. LOVE IS EASY

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 11: LOVE IS EASY**

**11/22- Blaine finds himself feeling awkward around Kurt and Adam. The consequences of a death in Kurt's household make Blaine realise something.**

* * *

Kurt was in the middle of his moisturising routine, whistling away, when he realised his pet bird Pavarotti was joining in. They kept on whistling together for a few minutes when Pavarotti suddenly stopped. Kurt turned to the bird cage and saw Pavarotti lying on the floor of the cage, not moving.

"Pavarotti?"

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

The next day was an exciting one, as the end of term had once again rapidly approached. Not much had happened since they returned from the Christmas break, except Kurt and Adam had grown even closer and spent lots of time together. Blaine had noticed this more than anyone, and spent more time with Sam to avoid feeling lonely. Strangely, he missed Kurt just as much, if not more, than Adam, and he didn't know why.

Blaine had been feeling awkward around the pair lately; always feeling the third wheel. He felt like all he did was interrupt them, like he wasn't part of their gang anymore. They were still Blaine's best friends, but Blaine just felt out of place. Thinking about it, Blaine realised he'd felt that way quite a lot in the last few months. He always found himself feeling distant from talking about Adam and Kurt's relationship, but always skipped past it and carried on with life. He kept running from their relationship, but the day came when he had to stop.

The Glee club were all singing together and talking with Will when Kurt suddenly entered, wearing all black. Everyone had wondered where he was all day as no one had seen him. His face was red with tears. Adam and Blaine both stood up and looked at each other, awkward at their equal concern for Kurt.

"…Kurt?" Adam finally said.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti's dead. I suspect a stroke." Kurt finally said in a voice full of pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Blaine said gently. Most of the Glee club looked saddened to, except for Santana, who rolled her eyes and looked flirtatiously at Brittany. No one else noticed.

"I know I shouldn't be upset over a bird, but he inspired me with his optimism and love of song. I didn't have him long, but he was my friend. I want to sing a song for Pavarotti today." Kurt explained, and looked at Will. Will nodded and took a tape from Kurt's hand and started playing it. Everyone sat firmly in their seat to look at the devastated Kurt. Blaine felt like running up and hugging him, not knowing why. Kurt then began to sing.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free…"_

As Kurt sang, Blaine stopped looking around. Nothing else mattered; it was like everything around him vanished. All he could see was the boy singing before him. And he was beautiful. The pain in Kurt's eyes, the sadness, the love…it was all  
obvious to Blaine now. He realised by hearing Kurt's angelic voice something he should've known all along.

He was in love with his best friend.

"_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

Blaine was moved unlike he'd ever been before. It wasn't like a sad movie or a sad song or a family tragedy, it was…real. Real life. Kurt's voice, the way he moved, the way he spoke, it _moved_ Blaine in a way that was new to him. Now Blaine knew why he felt awkward around Adam and Kurt; he wished he was Adam. Of course he did! Blaine stared at Kurt, shocked at how blind he had been. This boy was perfect, but no one knew he was gay and Kurt was already dating Adam, his other best friend. Blaine couldn't deny it. Blaine Devon Anderson was in love with Kurt Hummel. He'd fallen for him hard.

The room was silent when Kurt finished singing. Blaine secretly wiped away a small tear and joined in with the small amount of clapping that was going on.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly as more tears ran down his cheeks. Blaine's heart broke to see him so vulnerable. Kurt went to walk out the door and Blaine followed.

"Kurt, you okay?" Blaine asked, seeing Kurt almost for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sort myself out." Kurt said with an embarrassed laugh. Blaine laughed with him as Kurt walked off.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt go.

* * *

After school, Kurt, Adam and Blaine went to The Lima Bean to celebrate the end of another term, and expressed their excitement at the rapid arrival of Regionals. They talked for a long while before Kurt went to get more coffee, leaving Blaine and Adam together. Blaine found himself feeling guilty over his feelings every time he looked at Adam. Adam was watching Kurt at the counter.

"He's great, isn't he?" Adam asked Blaine. Blaine sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, he is."

"…What's wrong?" Adam asked. Blaine looked Adam in the eye. He couldn't bring himself to tell him.

"Nothing. I'm just…tired. From all this rehearsing." Blaine replied. Adam smiled before Blaine spoke again.

"So…you and Kurt…how's it going?"

"Great. We've gotten really close since Christmas. I'm having a great time; he's amazing. And, between you and me, he's a great kisser!" Adam explained. Blaine's heart sank as Kurt returned with more coffee.

"This is nice; the three of us hanging out like it used to be!" Kurt commented and the other boys smiled. Blaine couldn't look at Kurt without dying inside. He'd tell him how he felt but Kurt was dating his best friend, and Blaine wasn't even sure if Kurt could ever feel for him the same way he did for Kurt.

"Good times." Blaine said quietly.

"I have been meaning to ask you something, Adam. Who have you dated before me?" Kurt asked and Adam looked at Blaine.

"Well, there was Josie, then Joseph, then Jake, then Jacob, then Jasmine, and now you."

"You broke the trend of J's…" Blaine said to Kurt.

"…That's a lot." Kurt said, almost stunned.

"How many people have you dated?" Adam asked. Kurt froze.

"…You're my first boyfriend, actually." Kurt said quickly and went bright red. Adam smiled.

"That's adorable." He said and kissed him. Blaine's heart sank deeper when he saw the two boys' lips meet.

_'I could've been his first boyfriend…' Blaine thought sadly._

* * *

Rachel invited everyone round to her house for a party that weekend, and everyone had a good time except for Blaine, who sat in the corner of the room watching Adam and Kurt kissing and holding hands. Blaine longed to be with someone like that. He longed to be with Kurt.

"Okay, the newest people need to sing a song, and I've got the perfect one! 'Love Is Easy' by McFly! Sam, Adam, Blaine, come on!" Rachel said loudly, dragging Blaine to his feet and Adam away from Kurt. Sam joined them on Rachel's homemade stage. She had recently broken up with Finn, who was back with Quinn, so was pretending she was holding it together. She gave each of them a sparkly microphone and started the music. Sam sang the first verse.

_"Do do dodo do do,  
Do do do dodo do,  
Do do dodo do do,_

Today,  
I'm laughing the clouds away,  
I hear what the flowers say,  
And drink every drop of rain,  
And I see,  
Places that I have been,  
In ways that I've never seen,  
My side of the grass is green,  
Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,  
It feels so natural to me."

Blaine sang the chorus and kept glancing at Kurt, but only Santana appeared to notice. She already knew Blaine's little secret, so it didn't come as a surprise.

_"If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused,  
If this is love, love, love,  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do."_

Adam sang the next verse, smiling at Kurt most of the time, who smiled back.

_"Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do you,  
Feel the way that I do?  
Do I turn your grey skies blue?  
And make dirty streets look new?  
Hmm and the birds sing,  
Tweeheeheeheeheeheeheet,  
Tweedleheeheeheehee,  
Now I know exactly what they mean,  
Ooh I can't believe that it's so simple,  
It feels so natural to me."_

Blaine sang the chorus once more.

_"If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused,  
If this is love, love, love,  
Hmm it's the easiest thing to do."_

As he sang, Blaine thought more and more about how he wished love really WAS easy. All three boys sang together for the remainder of the song.

_"Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do,_

Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!  
Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!  
Wooh ooh ooh wooh ooh ooh oooh!  
(What is it you want, Mary?  
What do you want?  
You want the moon?  
Just say the word and I'll  
throw a lasso around it and  
pull it down. Hey. That's a  
pretty good idea. I'll give  
you the moon, Mary.)

Oooooh no,  
If this is love,  
Then love is easy,  
It's the easiest thing to do,  
If this is love,  
Then love completes me,  
Cause it feels like I've been missing you,  
A simple equation,  
With no complications,  
To leave you confused, No,  
If this is love, love, love,  
It's the easiest thing to do.

Do do do do do do do, (Hey!)  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do, (oooh this is love love love love love love)  
Do do do do do do do, (oooh this is love love love love love love)  
Do do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do."

As everyone clapped at the song's end, Blaine longingly looked at Kurt.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stood in Kurt's garden, looking over a small grave. The name 'PAVAROTTI' is written over a wooden cross. Blaine covered the small coffin of the dead bird with dirt as Kurt looked on.

"Farewell, sweet prince." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know this is upsetting for you. It reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?" Blaine asked.

"The casket was bigger, but yes." Kurt added and Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"Why didn't we wait for Adam?" Blaine asked.

"He's got family over; he can't come till later." Kurt explained.

"I'll get some hot chocolate." Blaine said and went to walk inside.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked. Blaine faced him.

"…Yeah…"

"Why have you been acting weirdly around me lately? It's only been recently, but I noticed. I'm worried. What's up? Have I done something?" Kurt asked. Blaine's heart stopped, and all of a sudden his he thought something.

_'Forget any worries, just tell him. Tell him how you feel. Now! Blaine Devon Anderson, tell him!'_

Blaine listened to the voice in his head and stared at Kurt, who was ridiculously cute when he was curious.

_'Love can be easy…'_

Blaine opened his mouth.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel will return in:**

**"THE BETRAYAL"**

**Tuesday 26****th**** June 2013**

* * *

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for sticking with the story guys! I can't believe we're halfway through the season already! Stay tuned for episode 12, THE BETRAYAL, and keep reviewing! Let me know in reviews or PMs what you think of the series. Also, what songs would you liked featured in Season 2 and what are your predictions for the remainder of Season 1? Tell me in a review and I might just use your suggestion next season and talk about my favourite predictions in episode 12. Thanks!**

**~ComicKid99**


	12. THE BETRAYAL

**The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel**

**Season 1, Episode 12: THE BETRAYAL**

**12/22- After the holidays, Blaine's feelings for Kurt haven't gone away, and he reluctantly tells Adam. They have a huge argument, but Adam takes their feud too far.**

* * *

"Why have you been acting weirdly around me lately? It's only been recently, but I noticed. I'm worried. What's up? Have I done something?" Kurt asked. Blaine's heart stopped, and all of a sudden his he thought something.

_'Forget any worries, just tell him. Tell him how you feel. Now! Blaine Devon Anderson, tell him!'_

Blaine listened to the voice in his head and stared at Kurt, who was ridiculously cute when he was curious.

_'Love can be easy…'_

Blaine opened his mouth.

"Surprise!" Adam exclaimed, joining them in the garden and stopping Blaine from speaking.

"What are you doing here? You had relatives over!" Kurt asked, surprised yet happy as he hugged Adam.

"They left earlier than planned, and now I'm here. You okay?" Adam asked, looking at the grave of Kurt's dead bird.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shall we get those hot chocolates?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." Blaine said as he went to walk inside. Kurt and Adam followed.

"Tell him what?" Adam asked Blaine as they walked inside. Blaine didn't reply.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

The two week holiday quickly passed, and Blaine savoured every moment, if rare, he had with Kurt. Kurt spent most of his time with Adam, and Blaine felt pretty left out.

Plus, Blaine had come to realise his feelings for Kurt hadn't gone away. It was serious. He got ready for the first day back at school, and though it was a New Year, he wasn't too pleased to have spent the New Year celebrations alone. All Blaine thought about was the fact that he would see Kurt that day, and that was enough to get him to school.

During lunch, Blaine visited the auditorium to clear his head, and was shocked to see Adam was there.

"Hello!" Adam said with a smile as Blaine joined him on the stage, taking a seat on a piano stool.

"Hi." Blaine replied timidly, looking down.

"…What's wrong?" Adam asked. Blaine was reluctant to say anything.

"Blaine, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" Blaine asked.

"Anything." Adam said.

"…I like Kurt." Blaine whispered, but Adam still heard.

"Well, I certainly hope so! He likes you to! You've been close friends for months! I always thought you did like him!" Adam chuckled. Blaine stared at Adam, showing no emotion.

"No, I like Kurt."

"YES, I KNOW-"

"I LIKE Kurt."

Upon hearing the words, Adam stopped dead.

"What…you mean, you…LIKE him?" Adam said softly. Blaine reluctantly nodded.

Silence for a few minutes.

"How long?" Adam asked eventually.

"Does it matter-"

"HOW LONG?" Adam shouted, shocking Blaine.

"…Since just before the holidays." Blaine replied.

"…So, just when me and Kurt are really getting along you find yourself falling for him?" Adam asked, obviously hurt and annoyed.

"I know how stupid it is, but I can't help how I feel." Blaine said.

"Well, you'll have to. Kurt's with me, Blaine. ME. No one even knows you could like Kurt in that way! I've been supporting you for so long, I moved schools with you, and you repay me by falling for MY BOYFRIEND? You going to try it on with him, are you?" Adam said with force and anger.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that." Blaine said quickly and quietly.

"How do I know that? You've never liked someone like this before. I really like Kurt!"

"…So do I." Blaine added.

"Don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE! Just stop it. Stop it!" Adam said.

"I'm sorry, it's just how I feel. How would you feel if you found out from someone else?" Blaine asked, and Adam paused.

"…Who else could I find out from? Are you going to tell people? Who?" Adam asked.

"…I need to tell him how I feel." Blaine said.

"NO! Don't try and take him. It's not fair." Adam said.

"I'm not trying to steal him away, he likes you so much! I just need to make my feelings known, keeping them bottled up won't help me."

"Then why don't you just tell people you're gay and face the music, huh? That would make it simpler." Adam snapped.

"…Why are you being like this?" Blaine asked. Adam looked away from him.

"I don't want you to get between me and Kurt. I like him, he likes me, and that's all there is to it! He's MINE."

"Well if it doesn't work out, maybe he could be mine." Blaine said, and Adam faced him quickly.

"…You wouldn't."

"I would when you're being a prick, and last time I checked, you were."

"You want to fight over this, Blaine? Okay." Adam said with fury and walked over to a music player. He flicked through some songs and then played a track. Blaine knew what it was instantly and Adam allowed him to start.

_"Don't call her up anymore  
'Cause I don't wanna hear your voice  
I don't wanna see your face  
Answer her door  
Make no mistake  
She's mine, she's mine, she's mine."_

Adam sang the next few lines, staring intently at Blaine.

_"She only knows how I feel  
I only know what she's like…"_

The two boys then sang together.

_"When she needs me  
Oh, how she needs me  
Deep in the night, make no mistake  
She's mine, she's mine, she's mine_

Don't get too close when you dance  
'Cause I don't wanna hear from my friends  
You were out on the town…"

Blaine than sang the main section with Adam backing him up.

_"There in her arms (There in her arms)  
There in her arms (There in her arms)  
Don't include her in your dreams."_

Adam sang the next line, followed by Blaine.

"_I wanna be in her dreams."_

_"'Cause I don't wanna close my eyes…"_

Adam then sang a line and Blaine joined in on the second line.

"_Close my eyes…"_

_"I don't wanna know where she goes…"_

Blaine sang the main section, again backed up by Adam. The two boys stared at each other.

"_Each night when she leaves (When she leaves)"_

The two boys then sang together.

_"Make no mistake  
She's mine,  
(She's mine,)  
She's mine  
(She's mine)"_

Blaine picked up his bag and sang a line directly at Adam.

"_Don't call her up anymore."_

The two boys then sang the final line together.

"_Don't call her up anymore."_

The music came to an end and Adam stormed out with one final look at Blaine, who guiltily sighed and sat back down, his head in his hands.

* * *

Kurt walked out of classroom before the last break of the day and jumped when he saw Adam standing before him. Adam kept staring at Kurt and yet seemed distant.

"…You okay?" Kurt asked. Adam just nodded before grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him away when he saw Blaine walking down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as he rushed to keep up with Adam.

"You know, we don't want to have to stand in the courtyard; let's get some seats quickly!" Adam exclaimed as he kept walking fast. Blaine saw Kurt just disappear from sight as he got nearer to them. He stopped and sighed.

After hanging out with Adam at break and another lesson went by, Kurt went off to the choir room in secret before Glee started, but already saw Rachel in there singing one of his favourite songs.

_"I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."

Kurt then joined in, making Rachel turn around and smile at him.

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over."_

The two then sang together, leaning against the piano.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Kurt then sang the next section.

_"You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days."_

Rachel sang the next section before Kurt joined in for the chorus.

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over."_

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Rachel sang another few lines, followed by Kurt.

_"Nothing compares  
No worries or cares…"_

_"Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

The two sang together for the remainder of the song.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Rachel and Kurt smiled, hugged and complimented each other's voices. Blaine was standing in the doorway, watching and smiling at Kurt the whole time. Adam appeared and saw him there, suddenly filling with anger.

"What are you doing? Don't think you can ruin things between me and Kurt." Adam said to him.

"I'm not trying to." Blaine said.

"Then just stay quiet, PLEASE." Adam replied. Blaine paused before shaking his head gently.

"…I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't." Blaine whispered before walking into Glee. Adam followed nervously followed by everyone else in the club. As everyone started talking and Will walked in, Blaine got out of his seat, breathed deeply and went over to Kurt.

"Kurt, can I talk to you quickly?" Blaine whispered. Adam saw this and stood up as Kurt and Blaine went to leave the room.

"NO! Don't!" Adam shouted at the top of his voice, making everyone stop.

"Adam, what's wrong?"  
Will asked. Everyone was curious, but Santana smiled, almost as if she knew what was going to happen.

"Why are you trying to ruin this for me?" Adam asked, now very angry.

"I'm not, I just-"

"-NO. I won't let you do this, Blaine freaking Anderson."

"Adam, calm down. I'm sure Blaine's just gonna tell Kurt-" Will began, but Adam's fury interrupted him and changed Blaine's life forever.

"-That he's GAY?"

* * *

Adam's words made the whole room stop and go silent. Even some people outside heard Adam and started spreading the news around their friends. Blaine Anderson is gay.

"…ADAM!" Kurt shouted in disgust. Blaine was frozen, eyes wide and focused on the floor. He wished the ground would swallow him up. Everyone was shocked at the revelation and stood staring at Adam and Blaine. Even Santana was shocked that Blaine's best friend could out him like that.

"Wait, no, Kurt already knew that! That's right guys, he's gay. Time to face the music." Adam said quickly, not really knowing what he was doing.

Blaine's eyes were filled with tears, and one rolled down his cheek as he saw some jocks outside the door laughing and pointing before shouting the news aloud to everyone. Blaine couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"…How could you?" Blaine whispered.

"…It's true?" Artie asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt's heart broke to see him so broken and betrayed. Blaine ran out of the room as more tears flowed. The crowd outside erupted as he ran past them.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt exclaimed. After accepting Blaine wasn't coming back, he turned to Adam.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." He said to him as he stormed out.

"KURT!" Adam said, but Kurt didn't look back.

"I can't believe it." Puck said.

"Adam, Blaine is your best friend. How could you do that to him? I'm very disappointed in you." Will said. Adam looked at everyone before leaving the room to, still angry.

* * *

Blaine was in his room, sobbing like crazy and ignoring his phone as Kurt tried to call him again and again. He had locked his door and refused to talk to his parents. In his sadness, he kept singing to himself to try and make him feel better, choking on every other word. Needless to say, he didn't feel better.

_"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?"

Blaine cried himself to sleep after Kurt tried to phone him again.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**_"She's just a girl, and she's on fire."_**

**"Will you be my Valentine?"**

**Blaine had never felt worse about himself.**

**"Blaine's never coming back, is he?"**


	13. MY VALENTINE

**Season 1, Episode 13: MY VALENTINE**

**13/22- Valentine's Day arrives as Blaine goes through torment after being outed. Kurt tries to get him to re-join the Glee club and soon demands answers from Adam, who tries to give Kurt the best Valentine's Day he can.**

* * *

Blaine didn't want to go to school, but he knew even telling his parents wouldn't help him. Not really.

Everyone knew. Everyone. He was gay, and now his secret was out, and all because of his best friend. Should he even be classified as best friend anymore? Should Adam even be seen as a friend?

His Facebook profile was filled with horrible and disgusting posts from people hating on him just for who he was. He was pushed around and pestered by bullies at school almost constantly, and no one seemed to try and help him. Even if they did help, what could Blaine do other than push them away to stop them being bullied as well?

Blaine had even turned to alcohol to solve his problems, but it didn't work no matter how drunk he got. He only cried more frequently and louder than ever before. His parents didn't even notice. Blaine had never felt worse about himself. He wanted to die. No one seemed to care, and knowing that Valentine's Day was that day was even worse. Blaine knew he'd spend it without Kurt, and he knew Kurt was still with Adam. At the end of the day, Kurt still liked Adam, but Blaine hoped if anything their relationship had been cracked just a little bit.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine ignored the horrendous insults and names being thrown at him as he walked down the hall. He didn't even see the jock coming that threw him against a locker as he walked past. Word certainly spread quickly at McKinley. He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the choir room. He soon realised the gentle, caring touch was that of Kurt.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you."

"Please, leave me alone."

"…Blaine, have you been drinking?"

"L-Leave me alone. P-Please."

Blaine stuttered his last few words as tears filled his eyes again. He broke down and Kurt held him in his arms as his friend sobbed. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

"I'm here. I'll always be here. Listen, I don't know why Adam did what he did, but I'll find out. I don't know what's gonna happen with him, but he's not very popular. Please, rejoin Glee club. Quitting isn't going to make things better." Kurt explained.

"…You t-think I want to stay in the s-same room as _h-him_?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't have an answer and soon other members of Glee walked in and saw the two boys there. Will walked in behind them and saw what was going on.

"Blaine, how are you?" He asked, kneeling down and putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked battered and broken, like the soul had been pulled out of his body.

"I wanna be alone." Blaine whispered with a broken heart and ran out of the room. He bumped into a girl as he ran past and stopped.

"S-Sorry."

"Blaine. I'm so sorry for what Adam did."

Blaine wiped tears from his eyes and saw the girl was Santana.

"I know it's weird to see me being nice, but I…I know what you're going through. In a way."

"How, Santana? How the hell do you know?" Blaine asked. Santana couldn't tell him about her feelings for Brittany, especially after how Blaine had been treated.

"I'm on your side. Remember that. I'm sorry." Santana replied and walked off. Blaine looked around to see all the roses and heart decorations that made McKinley look like a love shack. Blaine hated Valentine's Day.

* * *

At Glee, everyone sat in silence as Santana took a seat on the stool in the middle of the choir room. Adam and Kurt were sat together but everyone else kept their distance. Will had considered throwing Adam out of the club, but he was struggling for members as it was. No one could believe that Kurt was still talking to Adam, especially Mercedes, who knew of Kurt's feelings for Blaine not so long ago.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Adam whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt snapped.

Adam went to speak again, but Kurt interrupted.

"Look, I'm angry at you. Really angry. But I like you a lot, and it's Valentine's Day, so I'll be sensible. But I've not forgiven you and I'm ashamed of you for pretending like nothing's happened. He was your best friend."

"I want to sing a song for someone we can all agree is being very brave at the moment; Blaine." Santana said.

Everyone nodded and stared at Adam with intent. There was lots of tension in the room. The music started and Santana began to sing with pure emotion.

_"She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire."

Everyone applauded as the song ended, but Adam's applause was minimal. He looked down as he felt everyone's fury upon him.

"Blaine's never coming back, is he?" Tina asked. No one replied.

* * *

After school, Kurt walked to the park after receiving a text from Adam asking him to go there. When he arrived, he saw Adam lying on a blanket with a picnic decorated with heart-shaped confetti.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Adam asked as Kurt approached.

"Admittedly, this is very sweet, but I'm still angry."

"Kurt, listen-"

"-No, YOU listen. I don't think you understand just what you've done. Blaine has been attacked and bullied constantly all week ever since you went and told everyone the truth. You should've waited for when HE was ready! He is hurting so badly right now and no one can help him, not even you, his BEST FRIEND, because YOU were the one who ruined his life. He's even drinking and throwing his life away to try and ease the pain! I'm disgusted with you! Why did you do it, Adam? Why? I demand to know!"

"…Now's not the time. I just want to make this Valentine's Day special; the best I can. I'll promise I'll tell you, but…just not yet. Please?" Adam asked, not wanting to tell Kurt the truth in case he ruined everything for himself.

"…Fine. I'll eat." Kurt said and sat down. Luckily Adam knew Kurt's favourite foods so Kurt had plenty to choose from. Adam made conversation but Kurt was sure to give short answers to his questions to show he was still angry.

Kurt left Adam to clean up about half an hour later and phoned Mercedes on the way home.

"'Cedes, I have an idea."

* * *

There was a loud knock on Blaine's door. His parents were out and Blaine had no choice but to open the door; whoever was there wasn't giving up. The door opened and Blaine saw Kurt standing there.

"Hey. You okay?" Kurt asked, Blaine shook his head.

"No, but that's just me being a grumpy old git." Blaine replied.

Kurt laughed a bit.

"That's the Blaine I know and miss."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words before inviting him in.

"I'm sorry about before, I was upset." Blaine said.

"It's fine. I still don't know why Adam did what he did, but I'll find out. I'm thinking of ending it with him, you know. I'm just…SO angry with him. How could he do that to you? What could you have possibly done to have driven him to that?"

Blaine was silent even though he knew the answer to Kurt's question.

"Stay with him." Blaine said.

"What?"

"He makes you happy, and thought I'd rather he wasn't happy, I want you to be. You deserve it. He treats you right, if no one else." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Well then, okay. I just came round to tell you to come to the choir room after school tomorrow."

"Kurt, I really don't want to-"

"-Blaine, please."

Blaine couldn't say no to Kurt's cute puppy dog eyes.

* * *

As Blaine walked into the choir room, he saw all of the Glee club there apart from Adam. Even Will was standing there smiling, along with Miss Pillsbury, or Emma as she's also known. After handing him a leaflet called 'Coming Out' she quickly departed.

"We want to sing you something." Mercedes said.

"Dude, what happened to you isn't cool, but we want you to know we accept who you are, and you're awesome for being this brave." Finn added.

"Yeah, we've got your back." Puck said as the music began. Mercedes' booming voice took centre stage. Everyone smiled at Blaine as they sang backup to Mercedes.

_"Every day is so wonderful, and suddenly it's hard to breathe Now and then I get insecure From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today No, no, no, no, no_

_To all your friends, you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_'Cause you are beautiful, no matter what they say Words can't bring you down, oh no, no, no You are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do (No matter what we do) No matter what we say (No matter what we say) We're the song that's out of tune Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go (And everywhere we go) The sun will always shine (The sun will always) But tomorrow we might awake (Always shine) On the other side_

_'Cause we are beautiful, no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no We are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring us down, oh_

_So don't you bring me down today, oh Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today."_

The love in that choir room could have lit up the world, and so could the smile on Blaine's face. Things always get worse before they get better.

"So, will you come back?" Kurt asked…

…With puppy dog eyes.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"I'm ready."**

**"Have you ever talked to Kurt about…sex?"**

**_"Life's too short to even care at all…"_**

**Kurt knew straight after he shouldn't have said that.**


	14. HEART TO HEART

**Season 1, Episode 14: HEART TO HEART**

**14/22- Adam admits to Kurt he is ready to have sex with him, but Kurt admits to Blaine he knows nothing about it or even being sexy. A concerned Blaine seeks Burt's help, even though he is still being pestered by bullies.**

* * *

Kurt and Adam were talking at The Lima Bean about the upcoming Regionals competition. Kurt was ecstatic to go to New York and perform, but it seemed so far away. Kurt was still mift with Adam after outing Blaine, but Blaine had convinced him to stay with Adam as he makes him happy. Kurt had to admit that despite Adam's actions, Blaine was right.

"Kurt, I've been thinking and I need to say something." Adam said nervously.

"…Okay…" Kurt said.

It took Adam a while to say anything.

"I'm ready."

"…For what?" Kurt asked. Adam gulped.

"I'm ready to…you know…"

"I don't understand, Adam."

"I want you to be my first." Adam said quickly and Kurt realised what he meant.

"Oh."

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine was looking at himself in the mirror with tears in his eyes. He had tried to cover it up but nothing worked. The black eye was all he could focus on. The bullying had gotten worse the past few days, and all of it was Adam's fault. Blaine couldn't even think of Adam without being filled with hate. How could he even go that far? Even Blaine's parents didn't seem to notice, or just didn't want to.

The bell rang and Blaine tentatively opened it to see Kurt standing there.

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt asked, genuinely concerned.

"The jocks happened." Blaine said and looked away. Kurt rested a hand against Kurt's face and moved his head towards them. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's hand.

"It looks sore."

"It is."

"Are you okay? I can get Finn and Puck to sort out those jerks…"

"Kurt, don't bother. It won't make anything any better. Thanks for your conern. Can I help you?" Blaine asked. Kurt began to look awkward.

"Adam said that he wanted to…"

"…To?"

"To…have sex with me."

Kurt's words made Blaine stop dead. Blaine tried to hide his disappointment as the words replayed in his head.

"…Wow. Are you gonna…go through with it?"

"I don't know. I really like Adam, but…"

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt was reluctant to reply.

"…I don't know anything about it! I'm not sexy, I don't know how to be sexy. I like the touch of fingertips and romance, not…_that_ kind of love." Kurt explained.

"So, you haven't had the talk?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Have you?"

"Of course not! My dad doesn't talk to me anyway; I had to find out everything online." Blaine explained. Blaine would have offered to tell Kurt what he knew but it would just have made things awkward.

"I don't know what to do. How can I be sexy? How do you do it?" Kurt asked Blaine then his eyes widened.

"I-I mean, how do you know…_how_ to do it?" Kurt awkwardly said.

"I…don't really understand what we're talking about anymore. Kurt, listen, don't do anything you're not comfortable with. _Please_. Everyone is sexy in their own way." Blaine said.

"Okay then, who could possibly find me sexy?" Kurt asked. Blaine's heart rate increased.

"…Adam?"

Saying Adam's name hurt Blaine more than ever before.

"I guess..." Kurt replied. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Just, go careful, yeah? For me?" Blaine asked. Kurt squeezed his hand and nodded.

As Kurt walked out of the house, he turned back to Blaine.

"Are you actually okay? Really?" He asked gently.

"...I'm fine."

"You say that, but when you think no one sees you, you look sad. You always look sad when you think no one's looking. It...well...it breaks my heart." Kurt said, choking as he finished. Blaine saw tears in Kurt's eyes and welled up himself. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm not okay." Blaine whispered.

"I'm always here." Kurt whispered back and walked away with a smile.

"…So am I." Blaine said, watching him go. Blaine went into his room and put on one of his favourite songs before singing along.

_"Life's too short to even care at all oh woah oh,  
I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control.  
These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,  
Oh._

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down.

Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh  
These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be.  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now

So I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be.  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down

One more spoon of cough syrup now oh  
One more spoon of cough syrup now oh…"

Blaine sighed.

* * *

Everyone was sat in Glee when Kurt stood up, stating he wanted to sing a song. As the music began he looked at Blaine with a shy smile. Kurt glanced at Adam many times throughout the song.

_"I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
I seem like someone else_

I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man. He's just a man  
And I've had so many men before,  
In very many ways,  
He's just one more.

Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love,  
Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?

Don't you think it's rather funny,  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,  
Running every show  
He scares me so

I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
What's it all about?  
Yet, if he said he loved me,  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head. I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so..."

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"_Ooh, I want him so...  
I love him so."_

Everyone applauded, yet Kurt was reluctant to answer people's questions about why he chose to sing that song.

* * *

The doorbell went and Burt got out of his armchair and answered it to find Blaine standing there.

"Sorry kiddo, Kurt's on a date." Burt said.

"I know," Blaine replied, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

Burt invited Blaine in and sat down. Blaine awkwardly played with his fingers and took a seat.

"...What's up? What the hell happened to your eye?" Burt asked.

"Bullies. Anyway, I'm here about Kurt." Blaine said. Burt liked how Blaine had more care for others than himself most of the time.

"Okay." Burt said before taking a swig of his drink.

"Have you ever talked to Kurt about...sex?"

Burt put his drink down very quickly.

"...Excuse me?" Burt asked.

"I know this is seriously out of line, but the relationship you and Kurt have is so special and rare that you should take advantage of it. My dad probably can't remember my name. Recent...circumstances...have made Kurt think about these things and I don't want him to get hurt in the future if he doesn't know what he's doing. He should be able to go out and have full knowledge of himself in case he wants to, you know, bring a guy back. Sorry if I'm being out of line."

"You are," Burt said, "But you're right. I had no idea he was thinking about of all of this...what circumstances?"

"Nothing really." Blaine said quickly.

"You're a good friend. It's good for Kurt to have a friend like you; someone to talk to."

"What about Adam?"

"The less said about him the better. Kurt told me what he did to you, I'm sorry." Burt said. Blaine swallowed and thanked him as he went to leave.

"Why did you tell Kurt to stay with Adam?" Burt asked as Blaine went to leave.

"Adam makes him happy." Blaine said sadly.

"...I think there's someone else he'd be happier with." Burt said softly. Blaine looked at him with teary eyes.

"Maybe if Kurt looked at that someone twice."

"I think he does; that someone just isn't looking." Burt said. Blaine walked out wiping his eyes.

* * *

Kurt and Adam were in The Lima Bean the next morning; as they talked away Blaine walked in, saw them, and took a seat on a faraway table.

"...I talked with dad last night. You know, the talk. I don't know where it came from." Kurt said.

"I see." Adam said and took a sip of his coffee.

"It is better for me. I feel like a weight has been lifted." Kurt said.

"...And? What now?" Adam asked.

"...I'm not sure I'm ready yet. I mean, I want to know my first time is with the right person!"

Kurt knew straight after he shouldn't have said that.

"..._Right person_?" Adam asked, shocked.

"I-I mean, well, you know..."

"What, Kurt? What? I'm not sure I do know!"

Adam got up and rushed out, Kurt calling after him. Blaine saw this and walked up to Kurt.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Something I shouldn't have said." Kurt said.

"You okay?" Blaine asked again.

"I will be, I think." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and patted Kurt on the back as he walked out. Kurt watched him go and looked down at the table.

Kurt looked at Blaine again. Blaine didn't see.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"What did you and Blaine even fight about?"**

**_"When you wish upon a star…"_**

**"I just want this to stop!"**

**Adam felt something as he watched Blaine…guilt.**


	15. A SIMPLE WISH

**Season 1, Episode 15: A SIMPLE WISH**

**15/22- Adam is still mift with Kurt after his "right person" comment, and starts to feel guilty about what he did to Blaine. He tells Kurt everything, but holds back from telling him the full truth. Meanwhile, Blaine wishes to be free from bullying.**

* * *

Kurt was sat in The Lima Bean, waiting for Adam. They hadn't spoken since Kurt had mentioned wanting to wait for the right person to share his first time with; Adam wasn't happy. Eventually, Adam walked in and sat down opposite Kurt on the table, saying nothing.

"Hi." Kurt said softly. Adam looked at him.

"How long are you gonna give me the silent treatment? Don't you think you're being a bit immature?" Kurt asked. Adam was quick to reply.

"I'm obviously not the _right person_ to have a mature conversation with."

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry, okay?" Kurt said before looking up and seeing Blaine walk in with Sam. Blaine looked at Kurt, smiled and waved, then saw Adam and looked away before taking a seat with Sam. Adam looked at Blaine and for the first time saw genuine sadness in his former best friend's eyes. Adam felt something as he watched Blaine...guilt.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Blaine was sat in the auditorium, alone. He had to get away from all the hate the bullies had been throwing at him constantly for weeks. Kurt walked in and saw him sat there, eventually joining him.

"Bullies?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I think there's one way of escaping the bullies you haven't tried." Kurt said.

"What's that?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and he walked to the centre of the stage.

"Singing."

Kurt began by singing the first verse acapella. Blaine closed his eyes and listened to his beautiful voice.

_"When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you..."_

Blaine sang the next verse, standing up and joining Kurt on stage.

_"If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do..."_

The two boys then sang together, smiling at each other.

_"Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing."_

Kurt sang another verse.

_"Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true."_

The boys sang together again, turning and facing each other as they did.

_"Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing."_

Blaine sang the last verse before sitting at the edge of the stage.

_"Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true."_

"Better?" Kurt asked.

"Not really," Blaine replied, "But thanks."

"I've been bullied for being gay to, you know. I can help."

"I just want this to stop!" Blaine exclaimed, his voice breaking. Kurt took his hand.

"Not just the bullying, everything! Hating myself, everyone hating me, my parents, my feelings...I just wish it would stop. That's simple enough, right?" Blaine continued.

"Yeah. What...feelings?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked directly at Kurt, squeezing his hand slightly tighter.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing." Blaine said as he walked away. Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, listen to me. I will NEVER hate you. I promise. You'll always have a friend, whether you want one or not."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he left. His heart had elevated.

* * *

Kurt and Adam sat in Kurt's room, watching TV and eating popcorn when Adam noticed Kurt had been staring at him for a long time.

"What?" Adam asked.

"What did you and Blaine even fight about?" Kurt asked.

Adam had decided he needed to tell someone what happened; the guilt he had started to feel was eating away at him. He would've told everyone, except for Kurt, the truth.

"Um…we just had a disagreement. It was a while ago, I don't remember what exactly." Adam explained. Kurt shook his head.

"You outed him because of it and you can't remember what it was?"

"Well, he had, uh...feelings. Feelings he shouldn't have had. I gave him advice he didn't like."

"He mentioned feelings earlier," Kurt said, "What was that about?"

"I...I can't remember." Adam replied.

"But-"

"-Kurt, listen, I've been feeling really guilty about what I did lately. I overreacted; I see that now, but it's too late. I'd apologise but he won't even talk to me." Adam explained.

"Well, he has good reason to." Kurt said. Adam sighed. Kurt took his hand.

"So it really was just a little argument that went too far? Nothing serious?" Kurt asked. Adam gulped and paused.

"...Absolutely not."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me...something, I suppose." Kurt said.

Adam tried to blank out the real world and turned back to the TV screen as Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

_How r u feeling? –K_

He got a text back rather quickly.

_I'll be okay :) –B_

Kurt immediately thought of a song for Glee the next day.

* * *

The Glee club all gathered together and sang along to Kurt's song choice. Adam and Blaine actually managed to stay in the same room as each other. Sam and Finn took the lead and everyone else backed them up.

_"When everything is going wrong  
And things are just a little strange  
It's been so long now  
You've forgotten how to smile.  
And overhead the skies are clear  
But it still seems to rain on you,  
And your only friends all have  
Better things to do._

When your down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When your down and lost  
Along the way  
Oh, just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK

Now things are only getting worse  
And you need someone to take the blame  
When your lover's gone  
There's no-one to share the pain  
Your sleeping with the TV on  
And your lying in an empty bed  
All the alcohol in the world  
Could never help me to forget

When your down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When your down and lost  
Along the way,  
Just try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day,  
Oh just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK

You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone

Just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK  
Oh, just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK  
Won't you tell yourself

When your down and lost  
And you need a helping hand  
When your down and lost  
Along the way,  
Try a little harder  
Try your best to make it  
Through the day

Oh, just tell yourself  
Ah, I'll be OK  
Ah, I'll be OK."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other as they sang the final line.

_"Ah, I'll be OK."_

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Aw, your first fight!"**

**That was the most ridiculous thing Kurt had ever heard.**

**"Raine or Blachel?"**

**"Have you ever had feelings for Blaine?" **


	16. LAST FRIDAY NIGHT

**Season 1, Episode 16: LAST FRIDAY NIGHT**

**16/22- After a house party, Blaine begins to doubt his sexuality and Kurt becomes jealous. Adam notices this, but will he put two and two together?**

* * *

As Rachel went on and on at Glee club about her house party she was having that Friday, everyone in the room was fed up of her constant jabbering. Ever since she had broken up with Finn she had gone a bit over the top, and Kurt had noticed it quite often.

"So, EVERYONE is invited!" Rachel finished.

"Will there be alcohol?" Santana mimed to Rachel to avoid Will becoming annoyed.

"...There will be tokens to receive a free bottle each!" Rachel replied.

Everyone's faces dropped.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Friday rolled around and soon everyone had gathered in Rachel's basement, where the alcohol that Santana snuck in had rapidly ran out, and almost everyone was drunk. Very drunk.

Finn explained to Rachel the different types of drunk while Kurt, the only purely sober person there, watched Blaine laughing with Artie and Brittany. Blaine had drunk A LOT. Adam was slightly tipsy while everyone else seemed to have gone insane because of drink. After a horrific karaoke session Rachel got everyone involved with a game of spin the bottle, and soon it was her turn. The bottle stopped on Blaine and everyone cheered. Even Kurt smirked a little.

"Get ready...I'm gonna rock your world!" A drunken Rachel yelled and grabbed Blaine's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips met and everyone cheered. The cheering ceased and everyone was shocked when Blaine and Rachel were still kissing. Blaine held Rachel's head as their kiss deepened. Kurt look on, too shocked to move. They finally broke apart to a room full of silence.

"Your face tastes awesome." Rachel said and Blaine chuckled. Kurt spent the rest of the night staring at Blaine, who spent the rest of the night chatting to Rachel, only pausing to sing a song very loudly and drunkenly.

_"There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbies on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise?  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn…_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping int he dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again!"

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up in bed with a banging headache. He jumped when he saw a blurry figure standing before him. Burt.

"...This isn't my house." Blaine said softly.

"No, it isn't."

Kurt then walked in and saw Burt there, staring at him.

"...Dad! How are you?"

"Kurt, why is Blaine here? Did he spend the night?"

"Yes." Kurt replied.

"I did?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him and nodded with fury.

"Can you please tell me when a gay person sleeps over?" Burt asked. Kurt went red.

"Dad, nothing happened."

"I don't remember taking my shirt and trousers off..." Blaine commented. Burt looked at Kurt, who had gone even redder.

* * *

Three coffees and a fried breakfast later, Blaine was feeling better and was sat at Kurt's kitchen table. Finn was still in bed and Burt and Carole had gone out shopping. Kurt joined Blaine at the table.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said, "That was so embarrassing."

"Okay." Kurt said quickly.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. His phone rang before Kurt could answer.

"Hello? Rachel, hey! Yeah, uh, me to. Tuesday? Yeah, okay. Right, bye!"

"What did she want?" Kurt asked as soon as Blaine hung up.

"She asked me out." Blaine said, surprised.

"And you let her down gently?" Kurt asked with a short smile.

"No, I said yes."

Kurt dropped his knife and fork at Blaine's words.

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt, I've been so confused these past few months about, you know, who I am, and kissing Rachel last night...I felt something. Maybe I'm straight or bisexual like Adam!"

That was the most ridiculous thing Kurt had ever heard.

"Give me a break." Kurt said lightly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, you've never shown interest in a girl and you've ben confident you're gay for so long now. It's barbaric that a DRUNKEN KISS makes you think any differently. It was the alcohol that made you feel something. I've looked up to you for being so certain about who you are, so don't try and think of an excuse to pretend you're not gay." Kurt said. Blaine sat back, looking offended.

"I thought of all people you'd understand and support me! Why are you being like this?" Blaine asked frustratingly.

Kurt didn't want to tell him the truth; he was jealous. Jealous of seeing Blaine actually be in a relationship with someone...who wasn't him. But Kurt was with Adam, so why did he care? Oh wait, of course...Kurt isn't over Blaine, and never has been.

"It's just a bit...stupid." Kurt said. Blaine got up.

"I can't believe you reacted like this."

"Like anyone else would, you mean?"

"Fine, if you're not gonna be supportive then I'm going. Thanks for breakfast, I guess."

Blaine immediately got up and stormed out, slamming the door.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted.

* * *

Santana and Brittany walked into Glee together the next Monday and saw Kurt and Blaine were sat apart for the first time ever.

"I sense a disturbance." Brittany whispered.

"Hey lady boy, what's up with you and the dwarf?" Santana asked.

"We had a fight." Kurt replied.

"Aw, your first fight!" Santana said. Kurt shushed her.

* * *

Kurt approaches Rachel later that day and saw her finishing a conversation with Tina.

"Raine or Blachel?" Rachel asked her.

"Neither." Kurt said sternly. Tina quickly walked off.

"What's up with you?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine's gay, Rachel. It was a drunken kiss, that's all." Kurt said.

"Blaine is handsome and talented. He may have been confused but we'll have fun and maybe he can realise who he really is." Rachel replied.

"He's gay Rachel, that's all there is to it."

"Kurt Hummel, are you jealous?" Rachel asked.

"Are you?" Another voice asked. Kurt turned around to see Adam there. Rachel quickly walked off.

"Adam, of course not. It's just-"

"Have you ever had feelings for Blaine?" Adam asked. Kurt stood there in shock for a while.

"No. Never. Of course not." Kurt eventually replied.

"Okay." Adam said and Kurt walked off with a smile.

Adam didn't believe Kurt one bit.

* * *

As Kurt walked into Glee on Wednesday, a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry about out stupid fight." Blaine said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. How was your date?" Kurt asked, pretending he wasn't _that_ interested.

"Don't ask. As soon as she kissed me I realised...I'm gay. One hundred percent!"

Kurt's heart lifted, but he saw Adam coming so walked inside with Blaine.

"We're singing a duet to make peace." Blaine added and saw Rachel ready by the piano, smiling.

"I'm glad it's all sorted." Kurt said kindly. Blaine patted Kurt on the back as Adam walked in and saw them. Blaine joined Rachel at the piano as she started to sing.

_"I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart..._

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got."

Blaine then sang the chorus as Rachel smiled at him.

_"Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)."_

The both of them then sang together.

_"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)"_

Blaine then sang the next verse. Everyone enjoyed the song, especially Kurt, whose spirits had been lifted. Adam had picked up on it.

_"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun..._

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got."

The two then sang together.

_"Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning."

Rachel sang the next verse, blocking out her view of Finn.

_"Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous."_

The pair sang together for the rest of the song very happily.

_"Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)"

The song ended and everyone applauded. Rachel and Blaine hugged as Kurt smiled on. Adam stared at Kurt then looked at Blaine, growing with worry. Something wasn't right, and he knew it.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**Kurt was determined to mend their friendship.**

**"Blaine, this is Jeremiah."**

**"I know you lied to me!"**

**Kurt had a plan. A very good plan.**


	17. DOUBLE DATE

**Season 1, Episode 17: DOUBLE DATE**

**17/22- Kurt attempts to get Blaine and Adam to become friends again, and sets Blaine up with a guy called Jeremiah on a double date with him and Adam. At dinner, Adam confronts Kurt about his feelings for Blaine.**

* * *

Kurt had a plan. A very good plan.

He had been worrying about Blaine and Adam more than ever recently, and wished he could go back to the time when they were best friends. When they were happy. Kurt was determined to mend their friendship.

And his plan? Well, Kurt thought it would be an immediate success as soon as he thought of it. Kurt needed to get close to Adam again and find a scenario where Adam and Blaine can talk but can't argue or they'd make a scene. There was only one logical answer...a double date. Kurt was sure it would be a success.

He was wrong.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"WHAT?" Blaine asked Kurt as soon as he told him about his plan.

"Just give your friendship with Adam another chance, please. For me?" Kurt asked.

_I can't resist those eyes, _Blaine thought, _even though by doing this it's obvious he's not interested in me._

"Okay, fine. I'll go. When, where and who?" Blaine asked.

"This Saturday at Breadstix with this guy I met in GAP. He works there! His name is Jeremiah; he's handsome and smart and I think you'll get along great." Kurt explained.

"...Okay." Blaine said and got off of the cafeteria table and left. Mercedes approached Kurt straight away.

"Why the hell did you do that? Now you may have gotten him off the market!" She exclaimed.

"If he's off the market then I might actually be able to get over him..." Kurt said shyly. Mercedes took Kurt's hand. Adam walked in and saw them.

"You okay Kurt?" Adam asked. Kurt turned to face him.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine!" Kurt said cheerily, hiding his upset.

"Okay." Adam said, not believing him.

* * *

That Saturday, Kurt and Adam stood outside Breadstix as Blaine approached them.

"Hi!" Kurt said and hugged Blaine. Blaine and Adam looked at each other with a faint smile. Kurt interrupted the tension when he saw someone approaching.

"Here he is! Kurt exclaimed as the boy came into light. He was smartly dressed with long blondish hair.

"Blaine, this is Jeremiah." Kurt said.

"Pleased to meet you." Jeremiah said to Blaine, shaking his hand. Blaine examined Jeremiah closely. He was handsome, but he wasn't...Kurt.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked, pointing inside. The four of them walked in.

* * *

As they were sat together, Adam's thoughts drifted to the promise he made himself earlier. He was determined to make sure Kurt would be his. He decided to fight for Kurt more than before when a certain song came on the radio and he sang along.

_"Hmm.. Oh  
Too much of anything can make you sick  
Even the good can be a curse (curse)  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down  
Knowing too much can get you hurt_

Is it better, is it worse?  
Are we sitting in reverse?  
It's just like we're going backwards  
I know where I want this to go  
Driving fast but let's go slow  
What I don't wanna do is crash, no

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back  
Back to the start. Oh

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough  
Gotta fight some more  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
If it's worth having  
It's worth fighting for. Oh

Now everyday ain't gonn' be no picnic  
Love ain't a walk in the park  
All you can do is make the best of it now  
Can't be afraid of the dark

Just know that you're not in this thing alone  
There's always a place in me you can call home  
Whenever you feel like we're growing apart  
Let's just go back, back, back, back  
Back to the start. Oh

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough  
Gotta fight some more  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
If it's worth having  
It's worth fighting for. Oh

I don't know where we're heading  
I'm willing and ready to go  
We've been driving so fast  
We just need to slow down  
And just roll.. On...

Anything that's worth having  
Is sure enough, worth fighting for  
Quitting's out of the question  
When it gets tough  
Gotta fight some more  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
If it's worth having  
It's worth fighting for. Oh

We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight  
Fight for this love  
If it's worth having  
It's worth fighting for. Oh!"

"ADAM!" Kurt shouted, bringing Adam back to reality.

"...Sorry." He said eventually.

* * *

Kurt was talking to Jeremiah more than Blaine was, Blaine and Adam still weren't talking, and Blaine and Adam seemed to compete for Kurt's attention. Jeremiah noticed this, especially the way Blaine looked at Kurt...

"So, Adam, is there something you need to say to Blaine? It's time." Kurt said. Jeremiah looked at Adam, confused and intrigued.

"Oh, right, yeah. Blaine..." Adam began, Blaine stared at Adam for the first time in a while, with a glimmer of hope.

"...Sorry."

Silence for a moment.

"...Is that it?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Adam said.

"After everything you said and did, you won't ask for forgiveness or beg me to be your friend again? You betrayed me and hurt me more than anyone has before, and all you can say is 'sorry'?" Blaine said, angry.

"...I don't know what else I can say..."

"WHAT ELSE YOU CAN SAY? I thought you felt guilty!" Kurt exclaimed, drawing some attention from everyone else. Jeremiah looked around awkwardly.

"I do. I said I'm sorry, isn't that enough?" Adam asked.

"Not from someone who used to be my best friend." Blaine said and got up, storming off.

"What are you playing at? You should've had a speech prepared, not just one bloody word!" Kurt shouted.

"KURT!" Adam shouted back.

"I'm ANGRY." Kurt replied.

"I'm gonna go." Jeremiah said, rushing off.

"Jeremiah, wait! Great, this has been a disaster." Kurt commented.

"Well you making yourself look an idiot didn't help." Adam said harshly.

"...I can't believe you!" Kurt said, storming out. Adam left some money on the table and followed.

* * *

Blaine was sat in the cold outside when Jeremiah walked out of Breadstix and passed him.

"Nice meeting you." Jeremiah said as he walked off.

"Woah, where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Home. Adam and Kurt are fighting and you're not interested in me." Jeremiah replied.

"...What...what do you mean?" Blaine asked again.

"Kurt. I see the way you look at him. You might be in luck; Adam's made him pretty angry. Good luck! See you around." Jeremiah said kindly before walking off.

"Not the most successful double date ever..." Blaine whispered to himself.

* * *

Kurt stormed by Blaine, and Adam quickly followed, only glancing at Blaine quickly.

"You're being ridiculous!" Adam shouted.

"You know, I don't need this! I don't know why I'm putting up with your crap when there's other fish in the sea! Blaine is the one who told me to stay with you!" Kurt exclaimed. Adam was taken aback by the reveal.

"...He did? Then you clearly don't want to be with me, is that it?" Adam asked. Kurt tutted and carried on walking.

"Of course not. Of course I like you, but-"

"I know you lied to me!" Adam said loudly. Kurt stopped.

"Lied to you?"

"About Blaine. You did have feelings for him, didn't you? Tell me!" Adam screamed.

"...Yeah. Okay, I did."

"And you still do?" Adam asked again. Kurt was silent.

"Kurt, I really like you. I mean, so much!"

"I really like you to, but...I can't take you like this. Not anymore." Kurt said sternly.

"What are you saying?" Adam asked.

"...It's over." Kurt said, teary, before walking off.

"KURT!"

"It's over, Adam! IT'S OVER!"

As Kurt walked off, Blaine caught up to Adam.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"This is YOUR FAULT!" Adam shouted and stormed off. Blaine looked on, confused and angry. After everything Adam had done, and all Blaine got was a simple 'sorry'?

The three boys, Kurt, Blaine and Adam, all thought of a song and began to picture singing it.

_"Good, good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good..."_

Blaine watched Kurt walk off into the distance as he sang.__

"I can't stop, I can't stop loving you.  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do."

Adam also watched on and sang.

"_I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way.  
Cos I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, woah yeah."_

Kurt joined in with Adam for the chorus.__

"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of?  
You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because…"

Blaine sang the last line of the chorus as Adam disappeared from his sight.

_"...Sorry's not good enough."_

Kurt sang the next verse.

_"Don't stop, all those things you do.  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end,  
We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end? Woah, woah."_

Adam and Kurt sang the chorus again.

_"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing.  
What was I thinking of?  
You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough."_

Blaine then sang a section as he walked off.

"_Oh, you said you'd never leave me be there, to hold and please me.  
Sorry's just not good enough for you,  
Everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do."_

The three boys then all sang together, with Blaine taking the lead.__

"Good, good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good, good enough.  
Good, good.

Don't go changing, don't go changing  
Don't go changing, don't go changing  
Don't go changing, don't go changing  
Don't go changing, don't go changing  
Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough), Don't go changing!"

Adam sang a line.

_"Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?"_

Kurt then sang the next line.

_"Cos I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing."_

Adam sang the next line.

_"What was I thinking of?"_

Blaine then sang a line.

_"You said you're out of love, baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough."_

The three boys sang together until the end of the song._  
"Sorry's not good enough.  
Sorry's not good enough."_

The three boys went their separate ways. They couldn't make it to the end of their journeys without shedding at least one tear.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"He's in love with you!"**

**"Get your groove on!"**

**Kurt searched the whole hall, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen.**

**_"Who do you think you are?"_**


	18. MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?

**Season 1, Episode 18: MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

**18/22- Kurt and Adam are at odds after their break-up, and during a fight Adam reveals something that will change everything. Meanwhile, a school dance at McKinley sees everyone getting their groove on.**

**Dedicated to Cory Monteith; a true tragedy. Heaven has gained a new angel. Taken far too soon. He was talented, loved and will always be remembered. Always. Have fun up there and God bless. R.I.P. Finn Hudson, always in our hearts. Expect a story dedicated solely to him soon; I cried writing it. Also, the duet in this episode wasn't Finchel originally, but I changed it last minute. Still can't believe he's gone, I'm so upset.**

* * *

"The William McKinley High School Dance will be held this Saturday from 7pm onwards. I hope you will all be able to attend." Principal Figgins explained in assembly. A buzz was soon felt across the whole of McKinley; all Quinn would do was talk about her dress and plans for her and Finn to look good. The Glee club were soon chatting away during their lesson, but everyone knew something was wrong...Kurt and Adam were sat in opposite ends of the room. Blaine subtly explained what had happened to everyone and soon preparations for Regionals were underway once again. However, most people could only think about the dance, and Blaine could only think about Kurt.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"Get your groove on!" Becky shouted as students, including Kurt and Blaine, passed her by. Sue stood next to her and looked on.

"That's right Becky, keep pushing fear into the hearts of the 'innocent'. Hey, Porcelain and Schuester's son, how are preparations for Regionals going?" Sue asked.

"Great, thanks." Blaine said, surprised.

"That's a shame." Sue replied.

Kurt carried on down the corridor and Blaine caught up with him, grabbing his arm.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I will be." Kurt replied softly. Blaine smiled as they carried on walking.

"I could use a hug though."

Blaine hugged Kurt quite quickly and the two laughed together. They broke apart and saw Adam there, who walked on rapidly.

"You need to talk to him." Blaine said.

"I know, but I'm just so angry with him. Aren't you angry? All he said after everything he did was a simple 'sorry'." Kurt said.

"I know, and I am angry, but I care more about you being happy than me." Blaine said. Kurt was touched by Blaine's gesture.

* * *

Kurt was sat in his living room with Burt, Carole and Finn talking about the dance. Kurt and Finn had spent their evening buying their suits and kilts (in Kurt's case). Finn unexpectedly started a conversation with Kurt.

"So what's going on with you and Blaine? Are you finally going out?"

Finn's questions startled Kurt, and he was even more scared by the fact that Burt and Carole were staring at him, desperate for an answer.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked.

"Which one's Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Black gelled hair, the one Kurt couldn't stop talking about after my hospital incident." Burt explained.

"Oh, I see..." Carole said with a smirk.

"NOTHING is going on with me and Blaine. We're friends. Why would you even ask that?" Kurt asked.

"It's just that Adam saw you hugging." Finn replied.

"So that automatically means we're dating? He was just being a good FRIEND. Adam should just keep his mouth shut!" Kurt shouted and walked out of the room. Finn stared at Burt and Carole.

"...Not too much longer and they'll both be in the friendzone forever." Burt said happily. Finn looked at him.

"...Did I say that right?" Burt asked hopefully.

"What's a friend zone?" Carole asked.

* * *

The night of the dance had arrived, and Kurt and Blaine had agreed to get there an hour early and help finish Emma and Shannon set up. Kurt was waiting outside the school in his kilt when he saw someone walk up to him. Kurt looked again straight away and saw it was Blaine.

His hair had a little less gel in than normal, he was clean shaven and had a perfectly fitted light grey suit, baby blue bow tie and handkerchief and dark brown shoes. It was the hottest Kurt thought Blaine had ever looked. Kurt was blown away.

"W-W-Wow." Kurt said, stunned at how handsome Blaine looked.

"...What? Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Blaine asked, scared.

"NO! God, no! Quite the opposite! I mean...you look...wow." Kurt said, flustered.

"Thanks, I think! You clean up well yourself." Blaine said smoothly, hiding the fact that seeing Kurt dressed up smartly and looking so good turned him on more than ever before.

"You're one of few people who can pull off a kilt!" Blaine added. He smiled and pointed towards the door, walking in. Kurt followed, checking Blaine out from behind and being thoroughly impressed.

"Control yourself, Hummel." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Blaine and Emma were sorting out the food arrangements on the buffet table while Kurt watched Blaine from the corner of the room. Shannon approached him.

"You look very handsome." Shannon said kindly.

"Thanks, Coach Beiste. You look lovely yourself." Kurt replied.

"So, you like him then?" Shannon asked.

"...Yeah. I kinda like someone else too, though, but seeing Blaine looking like that..."

Kurt saw Shannon smiling intensely at him.

"...Okay, I fancy the pants off him, sue me!" Kurt said.

At that moment, Rachel, in a cute little blue number, burst in with a smartly dressed Finn by her side.

"We just need to warm our voices as we'll be providing most of the vocal entertainment tonight." Rachel said, noticing Blaine.

"Blaine, could you play the piano for our warm-up?" Rachel asked. Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, I hope things aren't awkward between us after our brief romance." Rachel added.

"Of course not," Blaine replied, "So are you and Finn...?"

"No, we're still not together. I'm focusing on my song writing. Tears I save from crying over boys I can use in my solos instead." Rachel explained.

"Right." Blaine said, semi-understanding. He sat at the piano in the corner of the room and asked Rachel what song she wanted. Rachel pulled out some sheet music from her handbag and placed it on the piano stand.

"The song from High School Musical 2?" Blaine asked.

"You know which one specifically it featured in; don't deny you like it." Rachel retorted. Blaine accepted defeat and smiled before starting to play. Blaine started the song.

_"Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason."_

Rachel then joined in with Blaine.

_"When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after..."_

Finn then sang with Rachel.

"_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread."_

Finn sang a line.

"_Hmm, you're pulling me."_

Rachel sang again with Finn backing up.

"_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
(Oh, you are the music in me)  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because (you are the music in me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)"_

As they finished, people started to enter the hall and the music started. The dance had begun.

"May I have this dance?" Finn asked Rachel, holding out his hand.

"As friends."

* * *

Kurt awkwardly shuffled through couples making out and people dancing. Brittany was close to stripping in the middle of the dance floor and Puck was spiking drinks of most of the girls. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kurt and pulled him onto the dance floor. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine leading him into a friendly dance.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked happily.

"We're already dancing." Kurt said. They were happy for a minute or two until they saw Adam watching them while chatting to the others around him. Awkward, the two boys broke apart.

"I'll talk to him." Kurt said and walked over. Blaine watched him go.

* * *

Kurt and Adam walked out into the fresh air outside McKinley and faced each other.

"Look, I'm not happy with you, but I want to at least salvage our friendship." Kurt said. Adam kept looking around.

"Why were you dancing with Blaine?" Adam asked instantly.

"For crying out loud...just leave it alone Adam! Why is everyone obsessing over me and Blaine lately? Leave it out!" Kurt shouted.

"I can't leave it out. I betrayed him because he betrayed me!" Adam shouted back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's why I outed him! It's why we fought!"

"I know, you fought 'cus he had feelings you didn't approve of, whatever!" Kurt shouted, his anger growing.

"EXACTLY!"

"What does that matter? Blaine's not involved with us!" Kurt shouted and went to walk back inside. Adam, angrier than ever, let everything go and screamed.

"He's in love with you!"

Kurt stopped dead then slowly turned to face Adam.

"...What?"

Adam regretted his words.

"...I-I didn't...I shouldn't have said that."

"Blaine's...in love with me? Love?" Kurt asked, more demanding yet still gobsmacked. Adam reluctantly nodded.

"And you didn't tell me this after all those chances you had?" Kurt angrily asked. Adam reluctantly nodded again.

"I wanted you to be mine. I knew you had feelings for Blaine and if you knew he felt the same you'd run to him." Adam explained.

"I...I can't take this in. I have to find Blaine." Kurt said and went to run indoors. Adam shouted after him.

"KURT! I still wanna be with you." Adam said. Kurt smiled slightly and continued inside.

* * *

Kurt searched the whole hall, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. He then saw him exiting the toiler area and thoughts rushed through Kurt's head.

_'Do I go for it? What about Adam? How would I even begin? Is it too late?'_

Before Kurt made a decision, Blaine had already taken to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

_'Darn.'_

The music started and the dance floor filled with loved up couples who wanted a slower song.

_"No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time...

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of heart  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all!

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?"_

The song ended and Kurt ran straight to the steps leading to the stage and greeted Blaine.

"...Hi." Kurt said almost silently.

"Hey. You okay?" Blaine asked.

"I know." Kurt whispered.

"Know what?" Blaine asked.

"...How you feel about me." Kurt said. Blaine felt like he had just spat out his heart. Before he knew it he realised he had left Kurt standing alone as he ran out of the premises.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted when he got outdoors, but Blaine was long gone.

Kurt returned to the dance, where louds of couples were dancing together as all the remaining Glee club members were rocking out on the stage. Adam noticed Kurt watching them. Kurt took out his phone and called the only person who could help him.

"Dad, can you pick me up? I need to have a heart to heart."

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"This week's task is to sing a song to someone special to you in Glee club."**

**Kurt was dreading seeing his face again.**

**"I wanna give things another go."**

**_"How can I just let you walk away?"_**

**(Seriously guys, Episode 19 is one of my favourites! Although I do like this episode.)**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story; we're so close to the finale now! I am happy to confirm I am commissioning a second season of 'The Life and Times of Kurt Hummel'! I'm starting planning now, so I want you to have a say. Either message me by PM or write a review for the following:**

**What characters that haven't been used/introduced would you like to see?**

**What would you like to happen next?**

**Would you like Adam's secret to be revealed in episode 11 or episode 22 of Season 2?**

**Should Adam and Blaine be in the same year as Kurt?**

**Should Finn continue to feature after I reach the Season 5 continuity? Or should I wait to see how they deal with the tragedy in the actual show?**

**Also, if you want to pay tribute to Cory in reviews or PMs that's absolutely fine; I might post some of my favourites throughout the rest of the series as I'm dedicating this series to him. Thanks :)**

**~ComicKid99**

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith**


	19. AGAINST ALL ODDS

**Season 1, Episode 19: AGAINST ALL ODDS**

**19/22- The club are assigned the task of singing a song to someone important to them in the club. Kurt tells Adam he wants to give things another go, but then Blaine gives a performance that could be a game changer.**

* * *

Blaine sat in his room, wishing he could just disappear and fade into nothingness. He hadn't spoken to Kurt- he hadn't spoken to anyone- ever since the night of the dance. He knew it must have been Adam who spilled to Kurt how he felt about him.

Kurt was sat in his room applying moisturiser to his face. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. After all this time it turned out Blaine felt the same way Kurt did about him. Blaine feeling the same way about Kurt was what he had wanted for so long, yet Kurt still felt bad about Adam. Adam did make him happy for so long, and their break-up was over a small fight.

Kurt had to decide; should he give Adam another shot or try things with Blaine? After all, it may be too late for Kurt and Blaine to be more than friends. Kurt thought of seeing Blaine again after how awkward their last encounter was. Kurt was dreading seeing his face again.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Will settled everyone in Glee down as Blaine walked in. He noticed Kurt and the two boys shared an awkward glance before Blaine quickly sat down. Adam, sat in the corner, stared on.

"What's up with you two?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt whispered back.

"This week's task is to sing a song to someone special to you in Glee club." Will told the group and they all got very excited.

"Oh, this is excellent. I'll search through possible songs right away!" Rachel exclaimed and pulled out a book filled to the brim with songs she could sing.

"Mr Schue, I have one right away! It's perfect." Mercedes stated. Will invited her up and she stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm dedicating this to Kurt. He's been there for me since the very beginning and we've been through so much. This song says it all, Hummel. I love you. Always." Mercedes explained. Everyone got teary at the sentiment, especially Kurt. Mercedes began to sing.

_"If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

You, my darling you. Hmm."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was looking at him. Blaine gave a timid smile and looked away.

_"Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

Darling, I love you.  
I will always  
I will always  
Love you."

The song ended and everyone clapped. Kurt got up and hugged Mercedes.

"I love you to 'Cedes." Kurt said.

* * *

Kurt walked past Finn in the hallway and chuckled at his attempts to escape Rachel's clutches. After their break-up they were at odds but had seemed to be getting along better recently. Kurt was glad. It was when he saw Adam at his locker that he stopped.

"I wanna give things another go." Kurt said. Adam looked at him, shocked.

"But Blaine-"

"-Blaine is my best friend. I think it's a bit too late for us now. Yes, I have feelings for him, but I have feelings for you to. What do you say?" Kurt asked. Adam smiled slightly.

"We'll talk about it. Auditorium after school?" Adam asked. Kurt nodded before walking off. Santana, who was secretly listening in, followed after Kurt.

"Lady, what the hell are you doing? Is he pressuring you to get back with him? 'Cause I can go ALL LIMA HEIGHTS and-"

"-No, Santana. I want to give Adam another shot."

"What about Blaine? Rumour has it he feels the same way you do." Santana replied.

"It's too late for anything to happen now."

"It's never too late." Santana said and looked at someone behind Kurt. Kurt turned to see it was Brittany.

"I gotta gay. GO!" Santana said and rushed off in Brittany's direction.

"...Bye." Kurt said. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He saw he had a text from Blaine.

_'Oh no, he's making contact!' _Kurt thought and read the text.

_Hope you're okay. Miss talking to u. –B_

Kurt's heart sunk slightly. He missed talking to Blaine to.

* * *

Kurt walked into the auditorium after school and heard the piano playing. Kurt was pretty sure Adam didn't play piano, and saw Blaine sat there, deep in his performance.

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped at the sound of Kurt's words and faced him.

"You scared me." Blaine said.

"Sorry. Is Adam here?" Kurt asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm meeting him here, that's all. Since you're here...can we talk?" Kurt asked. Blaine shuffled himself on the seat nervously.

"Um...okay."

Kurt took a seat on the piano.

"How long have you...you know...well...?"

"...Had feelings for you?" Blaine finished, knowing what Kurt was going to ask. Kurt nodded and Blaine blushed, looking away from Kurt as he answered.

"Always. I just never realised it. All it took for me to see how perfect you are was a rendition of _Blackbird_." Blaine said. Kurt went red.

"I'm not perfect, Blaine." He said quietly.

"You are to me." Blaine said and the two boys stared at each other.

"Sorry, I've said too much." Blaine said quickly.

"We're gay. We do that." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine laughed slightly.

"I didn't want to steal Mercedes' thunder today, so I thought I'd just rehearse in here, but since you are here now I may save myself some embarrassment of performing in front of everyone and sing it now." Blaine admitted.

"Sing what now?" Kurt asked.

"This week's assignment." Blaine said shyly.

"...You want to sing to me?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Who else? Certainly not Adam, not anymore. You're the only one in the Glee club who is special to me." Blaine said. Kurt grabbed another stool and sat next to Blaine at the piano. Blaine breathed deeply and, hands shaking, began to play. Kurt knew the song instantly.

_'I LOVE this song...'_ Kurt thought.

Blaine closed his eyes and began to sing in his heavenly voice that always mesmerised Kurt.

_"How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, uhh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Oh take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've gotta face."

Kurt watched Blaine performing and was overcome with emotion. He was in love with the performance and the song and the music and...Blaine. Kurt was moved to tears by Blaine's voice and dedication. He only ever dreamt that Blaine would sing a song like this to him, and thoughts of Adam had left his head entirely.

_"I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Oh so take a look at me now  
Now there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face

Now take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
Oh but to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've gotta face."

Kurt just wanted to hug and kiss Blaine. He couldn't stop staring at Blaine's lips through his teary eyes.

_"Ta-take a look at me now  
Cuz I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take._

Take a look at me now  
Ohh  
You take a look at me now..."

The song came to an end and Kurt wiped tears away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry-"

"-No, no! Happy tears, honest." Kurt sniffled.

"What did you think?" Blaine said with wide, passionate eyes.

"When we first met, I only ever dreamed of you singing to me like that." Kurt said.

"I'd sing to you all day if I could." Blaine said and tapped Kurt's hand. The boys stared at each other; the love between them filled the whole room. Kurt had never felt so in love before. Kurt had never felt true love, but _that moment_, right then, _was true love_.

"Kurt...I-"

Before Blaine could finish, Kurt grabbed Blaine's bow tie and pulled his face near his. They looked at each other for a second before their lips met. It started off as a gentle kiss, but it grew deeper and more passionate with each passing second. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's cheek and an arm round his waist. Kurt still held onto Blaine's bowtie and started stroking Blaine's hair with his other hand. They both moaned with delight as their lips parted.

"...Wow." Blaine whispered, out of breath.

"...Understatement of the year." Kurt said.

The boys rushed near each other and kissed again. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's. Blaine smiled. Kurt then made out a figure standing by the door in the corner of his eye. Blaine soon noticed this also. The two boys turned to see who it was and stopped.

Adam.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"I think I just sang a duet with myself. How Rachel Berry of me."**

**"I need your help."**

**Blaine never expected to be wearing a Cheerios uniform.**

**_"Hopelessly devoted to you..."_**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINALLY! Some Klaine love! Ever since I planned out the series I've been waiting to write this episode! It's one of my favourites so I hope you like it; please take the time to review, it means the world to me. So, three episodes to go and things are really heating up! Thanks for sticking with the story!**

**~ComicKid99**


	20. KRYPTONITE

**Season 1, Episode 20: KRYPTONITE**

**20/22- Kurt is torn between Adam and Blaine more than ever after kissing Blaine and seeks help from Carole. Meanwhile, the Glee club is given the task to reveal their weaknesses.**

* * *

Adam stormed out of the auditorium, followed closely by Blaine.

"Adam, wait!" Blaine shouted.

"I don't wanna hear it. You finally did it, then! You wormed your way into his heart just like you wanted! He'll never be with me because we all know he'd rather be with you!" Adam screamed back at Blaine.

"He really likes you, Adam! He told me!"

"Yeah, two seconds before he started sucking your face off!"

"Don't be like this Adam."

"Why not? Do you think it's easy having to compete with you? The handsome, talented romantic versus me?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, 'cus you've made my life just perfect lately!" Blaine exclaimed. Adam was silent.

"...I am sorry-"

"-Save it." Blaine said and walked off. He turned back.

"I ran after you back there because I care about you, Adam, in spite of what you've done to me I still care. I'm a good person! What you saw back there, THAT was real. That was chemistry and love. That was how it should be. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. That's what I want and I know he wants that to. I'm sorry, but if I have to fight you for Kurt, someone who makes me happier than I ever thought anyone could, then I will." Blaine explained.

"Kurt's mine, Blaine, I will fight for him. I will win!" Adam said.

"You can't 'win!' Kurt isn't a prize, he's a person! He's...the missing piece of my heart." Blaine said and departed.

Adam looked on as Kurt walked out of the auditorium.

"Adam-"

"-Leave it, Kurt. It's not over, I promise you that." Adam said and walked away.

Kurt stood there, looking at Adam walking away and then Blaine walking away.

He was torn. REALLY torn.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt sat in his room after school that day flicking through his many text conversations with Adam and Blaine. He looked at a list he had written for the two boys...

_ADAM_

_Pros:__ Attractive, makes me feel good, cares about me, talented, smart, he likes me, I like him_

_Cons:__ Outed Blaine, can get angry, hates dad, dad doesn't like him_

He added another con to the list.

_He isn't Blaine._

Kurt turned to the other list...

_BLAINE_

_Pros:__ Attractive, cares about me, cares about others, kind, gets along with everyone, funny, smart, I think I'm in love with him, he loves me_

_Cons:__ Not fully comfortable with who he is yet, been friends for a long time_

Kurt saw Blaine was the better choice, and Kurt wanted to be with Blaine so much but there was still some doubt in his mind. Adam or Blaine? Blaine or Adam? Two years ago Kurt would've killed for a choice like that, but it was harder to choose than he ever imagined. Kurt played a song on his iPod that summarised his feelings perfectly and sang along. He closes his eyes and saw two versions of himself; one wearing clothes similar to Adam and the other wearing clothes similar to Blaine. The Adam-Kurt sang first.

_"I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around and he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry."_

The Blaine-Kurt sang the next verse.

_"Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore."_

The two Kurt's sang together.

_"There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn."

The Blaine-Kurt sang a verse.

_"So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light."_

The Adam-Kurt then sang.

_"It crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn!"_

The two Kurt's sang together for the rest of the song.

"_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor_

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn."

The song ended and Kurt opened his eyes with a sigh. He saw Carole standing at his door.

"You okay, Kurt? You seem..." She began.

"...Torn?" Kurt finished.

"I think I just sang a duet with myself. How Rachel Berry of me." Kurt added.

"Yeah. Is it about those two boys again?" Carole asked.

"I need your help." Kurt said. Carole took a seat on Kurt's bed.

"Okay." Carole said.

"So, I really like Adam; he's smart and handsome and we have a great time together, but there's another side to him I think he keeps hidden, like he is hiding something. Then there's Blaine, who is...Blaine. I think...well...I'm in love with him." Kurt said. Carole smiled.

"Well, that's all you need to know, don't you think?" She asked.

"...I'm not sure. Both of them are like my kryptonite."

* * *

"Kryptonite?" Mercedes asked in the middle of Glee club after Will had finished speaking.

"Yes, this week's assignment is to reveal your kryptonite, your weakness, and sing about it." Will explained.

"Do lady kisses count?" Brittany whispered to Santana, who shushed her.

"Can someone please define kryptonite?" Rachel asked.

"Kryptonite is a special kind of rock that makes Superman lose his powers; it's his only weakness." Sam explained and rolled his eyes at her lack of superhero knowledge.

"Sam's right. So, reveal your weakness! Anyone wish to admit a weakness now?" Will asked.

"Chocolate and Puckerman." Lauren Zizes said and gave Puck a dirty look.

"...Okay, good start." Will said.

"I had a dream that Blaine was in a Cheerios uniform. He looked pretty smokin'." Brittany said. Everyone stared at Blaine.

"You would look hot in a Cheerios outfit." Quinn commented, making Finn look awkward. Kurt couldn't help but picture it and had to agree.

"I'm not wearing a Cheerios uniform, if that's what you're thinking." Blaine said. At that moment Sue walked in with Becky behind her carrying a package. Becky put the package on the floor and Sue kicked it towards Blaine. Blaine tentatively opened it and saw there was a Cheerios uniform in his size.

"Well, Mr To Be Gay Or Not To Be Gay, put it on." Sue said.

"...How did you know?" Finn asked.

"I have secret cameras wired in this room. I won't say where." Sue explained.

"Even so, I'm not gonna where a Cheerios uniform. Why would you even lend me one?" Blaine asked.

"Any chance to make a Glee club member look even more ridiculous, I'll take it." Sue replied.

"I wanna see my kryptonite lived. A gay man in a uniform is my weakness." Brittany said.

"Wanky." Santana added.

"I'm NOT wearing a Cheerios uniform!" Blaine said.

* * *

Blaine never expected to be wearing a Cheerios uniform. Everyone was taken back by how good he looked in it. Kurt was in flusters and thought of their kiss the day before.

"Dude, even I'm kinda turned on." Puck said.

"I bet Kurt will want you to keep that!" Tina said.

"...What?" Blaine and Kurt asked simultaneously.

"I told them, don't worry." Adam said.

"Well...it was just...you know." Kurt said, going red.

"So are you two going out now?" Mike asked. Blaine looked at Kurt. So did Adam. Kurt stared at Blaine and then at Adam.

"I...I don't know." Kurt said. Blaine looked down as Adam smiled slightly.

"I'm gonna get changed." Blaine said and walked out.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted. Blaine didn't come back.

* * *

Blaine walked down the corridor with his head down and walked past Emma.

"Blaine, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Miss Pillsbury. Thanks." Blaine said quietly and kept walking. Emma couldn't think of any words of comfort.

"I...I like the uniform!"

Blaine couldn't describe his current feelings, and all he could think of was Kurt. He began to hear music in his head and sang along.

_"Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you_

I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you..."

Blaine walked into the locker room, ignored more harsh remarks from the jocks, and got changed quickly, wishing the world would just ignore him. Kurt was his kryptonite. Just when things were looking up, Kurt brought his dreams down.

Blaine walked back into Glee to see everyone bar Kurt dancing and goofing around to some music. Kurt was at the door.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry." Blaine said and joined the others.

Kurt could tell he'd been crying.

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Me or Blaine? It's now or never."**

**"Mr Hummel, I am in love with your son."**

**_"We've got some straightening out to do…"_**

**Kurt just couldn't cope with talking to anyone.**


	21. NOW OR NEVER

**Season 1, Episode 21: NOW OR NEVER**

**21/22- It's nearly the end of the school year, and Kurt has been distant from everyone, upsetting Blaine. Adam gives him an ultimatum. Meanwhile, Burt pays Blaine a visit, where he realises the true extent of Blaine's feelings.**

* * *

Rachel was in the auditorium rehearsing a song that was a contender for Regionals. Kurt was walking down the corridor next to it and heard her singing, causing him to walk in. Blaine did the same but on the opposite side of the auditorium.

_"La la la la...  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with my self and centre  
Clarity, peace, serenity..."_

Kurt then joined in with Rachel, causing her to smile as he joined her on stage.

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do..."_

Blaine sang on his own as he approached the stage, taking the others by surprise.

_"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got a get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now."_

Blaine sat on a stool next to Rachel as the two of them sang together.

_"And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

Rachel sang another section to herself.

_"The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, fully grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay."_

Kurt joined in with Rachel once more.

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do..."_

Rachel and Blaine sang together.

_"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got a get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry."_

Kurt then sang a section on his own.

_"Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine, Valentine."_

Kurt and Blaine sang together, staring at each other the whole time.

_"Yes you can hold my hand if you want to."_

Blaine sang on his own, still looking at Kurt.

_"'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds."_

Rachel sang again.

_"But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late and dark outside  
I need to be with myself and centre  
Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah..."_

Kurt and Rachel sang together again.

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do..."_

Rachel sang with Blaine.

_"And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got a get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."_

Rachel finished the song on her own.

_"La la la la, la la la."_

* * *

The song ended and Rachel looked at Kurt and Blaine happily.

"I'd kill that song at Regionals!" She said.

Kurt picked up his things and went to leave.

"Kurt, wait up." Blaine said.

"Sorry, BUSY!" Kurt shouted as he ran out. Blaine sighed.

"...You okay?" Rachel asked.

"He hasn't really spoken to anyone in weeks. It's getting me down." Blaine admitted in reply. Rachel patted Blaine on the back.

Kurt stormed down the hallway, thoughts of Blaine and Adam running through his head. It was all too much. Kurt just couldn't cope with talking to anyone.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

"Okay guys, we're so close to Regionals in New York and I really think we're gonna do well!" Will said during Glee. Everyone was buzzed for Regionals, especially Rachel, yet Kurt was distant and stared out of the window.

"You okay Kurt?" Will asked. Kurt snapped back to reality to see everyone staring at him, especially Adam and Blaine.

"Fine, yeah." Kurt said.

"Okay then, shall we sing an upbeat number to warm us up?" Will asked the group. Rachel immediately stood up from her seat.

"I think that is very wise. Come on!" Rachel exclaimed.

Will pressed play on his CD player and the music started. Rachel began the song.

_"Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet.  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in."_

Brittany then stood up and sang the next section.

_"I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap.  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet."_

Everyone joined in for the chorus.

_"This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof."_

Blaine looked at Kurt, concerned. Kurt pretended he hadn't seen Blaine. Tina sang the next section of the song.

_"I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead."_

Santana then sang a section.

_"Do, do, do, your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid."_

Mercedes sang a section.

_"Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby your time is running out."_

Quinn then sang a section.

"_I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt."_

Everyone then sang together for the remainder of the song.

_"This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof._

_"This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof._

_This time...I'll be...bulletproof.  
This time...I'll be...bulletproof._

_This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof._

_"This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof."_

The song ended and everyone clapped and moved on, pumped for Regionals. Kurt didn't talk to anyone for the whole rehearsal.

* * *

As everyone walked out after the end of rehearsals, Kurt felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around and saw Adam was the one who stopped him.

"We need to talk, Kurt." Adam said.

"Do we?" Kurt asked.

"Come on Kurt, this has gone on for far too long."

"What has?"

"You, me and Blaine! Look, I get that you might be confused and unable to make a choice, but you NEED to. Me and Blaine have been waiting on you for way too long. You owe it to us to choose someone or neither of us." Adam explained.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Me or Blaine? It's now or never." Adam said and walked away, leaving Kurt alone in the hallway.

"...What do I do?" Kurt whispered to himself.

* * *

Blaine was sat in his room watching TV when the doorbell rang. He rushed downstairs and opened the door. Blaine was shocked by who was there.

"...Mr Hummel?"

"Call me Burt, kid. Can I come in?" Burt asked. Blaine invited him into the living room.

"Aren't your parents home?" Burt asked.

"They hardly ever are now. They don't really talk to me anymore since I...came out to them." Blaine admitted with obvious pain in his words.

"I'm sorry." Burt said.

"It's okay, if anyone deserves a good relationship with their dad it's Kurt." Blaine said.

"Actually, Kurt is the reason I'm here." Burt said, taking a seat on the couch. Blaine sat on a chair opposite him.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Sort of. It's just...uh...Kurt's been distant lately and I think we both know it's because he's stuck between you and that Adam kid. I don't want him to end up getting hurt, and I know we've sorta had this same talk but I just want to clarify how you...feel...about Kurt. He's my son and I will protect him and fight for him until the day I die." Burt explained and sat back into the couch with a big sigh. Blaine, understanding the seriousness of the situation, stood up and knelt in front of Burt.

"Mr Hummel, I am in love with your son."

Burt leaned forward.

"...In...love?" Burt said, surprised.

"I can't deny it. Kurt is the single greatest person I've ever met, Mr Hummel. He's kind and warm and gentle and loving and caring and talented and..._amazing_. Every time I see him he takes my breath away and he always surprises me every day in incredible ways. He moves me like no one ever has. I would give anything to be with him, but I have no idea whether he wants the same."

"...I never thought a young guy like you could feel that way about someone. Are you sure that's how you feel?" Burt asked. Blaine nodded.

"It's the only thing I'm really certain about." Blaine stated.

"...You really feel that way about my little boy?" Burt asked, holding back tears.

"...Yeah. I love him so much it hurts. I couldn't have made it through this year if it wasn't for him. I'm just...not good at romance or relationships. I've never been with anyone. _Anyone_. Kurt is the first person who's ever made me _want_ to be with someone." Blaine admitted, also holding back tears.

Burt pulled Blaine into a hug.

"When Kurt was growing up, people would say to me it wasn't likely he would find anyone. So this, hearing you say these things, it means the world to me." Burt said and broke apart from the hug. Blaine wiped a tear away as Burt stood up.

"I best be off, but thank you. So much." Burt said and went to walk out. He turned back.

"And Blaine...call me BURT." Burt chuckled. Blaine smiled as Burt walked out. Burt jumped at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Where are you? I've been worried!" Kurt said over the phone.

"...Just out and about. Taking in the fresh air." Burt replied.

"When are you back?" Kurt asked.

"I'm on my way now." Burt said and pulled the tape recorder out of his jacket and stopped it recording.

"I've got what I was hoping for."

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

**"Do you think we can be best friends again?"**

**"We made it. NEW YORK!"**

**_"Regrets collect like old friends…"_**

**Kurt knew, for the first time in a while, exactly who he needed.**


	22. THE CHOICE

**Season 1, Episode 22: THE CHOICE**

**22/22- The last week of the school year sees Kurt facing a difficult decision, but who will he choose? Meanwhile, Adam and Blaine look back over their friendship. Will they be able to repair the damage?**

* * *

_'One week left, just one.'_

That thought ran through Kurt's head constantly as he walked out of McKinley on the penultimate Friday of the school year. He got a text as soon as he exited the building.

_'Good luck at Regionals kiddo. Break a leg. –Dad'_

Kurt smiled at the text as he walked to the coach outside the car park where the Glee club were all gathering to head straight to the airport to fly to New York. Kurt couldn't help but be excited.

Then he saw Blaine and Adam amongst the crowd of singing students. He was still unsure of who he really wanted to be with; he didn't want to hurt either of them. Eventually Kurt joined the crowd and tried to focus only on Regionals.

* * *

-THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL-

* * *

Kurt couldn't hide his excitement so spent the whole coach and train journey laughing and singing with everyone. Blaine was happy to see Kurt so uplifted again. Eventually they finally arrived in New York and, after aweing over the scenery for a good hour, the New Directions checked into their hotel and got set up in their rooms. They then all gathered in one room along with Will.

"We made it. NEW YORK!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay guys, we're prepared and I think we can do really well." Will said.

"If anyone mucks this up I'll go all Lima heights." Santana snapped.

"Let's just warm up, okay?" Will suggested and pointed at Brittany, who was listening to her iPod.

"Brittany, can you play us something?" Will asked her.

"...I don't have an instrument, and when people say voices and hands are instruments it confuses me 'cus I thought they were voices and...hands." Brittany said.

"Can you play us a song from your iPod?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah." Brittany said and plugged her iPod into a dock and pressed play.

"Brittany, can you take out the headphones so we can hear?" Artie asked.

"Oh, yeah." Brittany replied and removed the headphones. The music boomed loudly throughout the room. Brittany sang as everyone danced crazily around the room happily.

_"Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls._

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me_

_I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls_

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me."_

Santana then joined Brittany in a dance as she took over singing duties.

_"Somebody who, somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who, somebody who  
To hold me in her arms, oh..."_

Brittany sang again.

_"I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls._

_Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me."_

Santana sang again.

"Ooh, ooh  
Come on baby, ha ha  
Wooh, yeah!  
Now get with this..."

The two girls sang together, with Santana singing extra lines at the end.

_"Don't you wanna dance (with me baby)?  
Don't you wanna dance (with me girl)?  
Don't you wanna dance (with me baby)?  
With somebody who loves me._

_Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh, with somebody who loves me."_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

* * *

Late that night, the girls were asleep in their room and most of the boys were asleep in theirs. Kurt couldn't sleep and was just lying in his sleeping bag until he saw the light was on the kitchen area in the corner of the room. He approached the person and saw it was Blaine.

"Hi." Kurt whispered.

"You scared me." Blaine whispered back.

"Sorry." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled back.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet. You?" Kurt asked.

"A bit; more excited than anything." Blaine replied.

"I guess I'm sort of used to this now," Kurt said, "Though Regionals last year went horribly."

"I'm sure this year will be different." Blaine said.

"I hope so." Kurt said, full of hope. Blaine made himself a glass of water.

"Blaine, I'm not choosing between you or Adam 'cause I want to hurt you...I just don't know what to do." Kurt whispered, desperate for Blaine's forgiveness.

"I understand Kurt, I do. Take your time 'cus I don't wanna push you. But let me just say if you realise you wanna be with me, I'm yours. Proudly so." Blaine whispered back.

"...Thank you." Kurt said and hugged Blaine. They both liked how it felt. At that moment Adam walked out of the bathroom and saw the two boys, who looked at him, shocked. They broke apart.

"Hello." Adam whispered and crept back into his sleeping bag. The two boys did the same after a glance at each other.

* * *

The next morning, most of the group ate breakfast in the hotel lobby, leaving Blaine alone in the room since he had already finished eating. Adam walked in suddenly.

"Kurt's not here." Blaine said.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you." Adam said.

"Look, about last night, Kurt and I were-"

"-I don't care, Blaine. I'm tired of this." Adam said.

"...What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I loved the days when we were best friends, Blaine. I came to McKinley with you and joined this club with you. What I did to you, I realise now, was disgusting. And I'm so sorry. I miss being your friend and hanging out and Kurt got in the way of that. It's not his fault, I know, but that is what happened. I want to let Kurt choose who he wants because I'm fed up of us arguing. I know we may never be as close as we were and I understand that, but I want to know if we can just _try_ and make amends and be friends again. I'd love for that to happen." Adam explained and sat down next to Blaine. Blaine picked up the guitar next to him and began playing.

_"I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down."_

Adam then sang a verse.

_"Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?"_

The two boys sang together.

_"Oh oh…oh ohh...oh ohh…_

_Well I've been afraid of changing  
Cause I've built my whole life around you.  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older, too."_

Blaine sang a line on his own.

_"Well, I'm getting older, too."_

Adam sang a section.

_"So...take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around..."_

The two boys sang together again.

_"And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down."_

Adam and Blaine smiled slightly at each other as the song ended.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Adam said with meaning.

"Neither do I." Blaine replied.

"...So? Do you think we can be best friends again?" Adam asked. Blaine took a while to think and reply.

"Look, I'm not gonna promise anything, and I'm pretty sure I can't call you my best friend anymore, but I wanna make things work. We can be friends and...I forgive you for what you did. It's made me stronger." Blaine said.

"So...we're cool?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said and held out his hand. Adam shook it. The boys smiled at each other.

"You do realise I'll have to mock your accent even more." Blaine said jokingly. Adam chuckled.

"Deal, but I'll have to mock your overuse of gel." Adam said. Blaine laughed and pretended to hit Adam with his guitar.

"...Do you think we can win today?" Adam asked Blaine.

"I hope so." Blaine said.

* * *

The New Directions were backstage, ready to go on for Regionals. Nerves and excitement filled everyone.

"Good luck guys. No matter what, I'm so proud of you!" Will said before going to take his seat. Kurt's phone rang and he walked to another part of the backstage area.

"Hello?" Kurt asked over the phone.

"Heya, kiddo. You performed yet?" Burt asked. Kurt was happy to hear his father's voice.

"Not yet; we're on in about ten minutes." Kurt replied.

"How do you feel?" Burt asked.

"I'm okay. Everyone's pretty excited. Finn and Rachel keep gawping at each other but it's all good. Blaine and Adam even managed to make up! Can you believe it?" Kurt said."

"That's great, Kurt. Speaking of those two...how's it going? You know, your...feelings?" Burt asked.

"I still don't know. Adam's great and all but Blaine is...Blaine. I just don't wanna hurt anyone." Kurt said. Burt was silent for a minute.

"...Dad? You still there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Son, if I had something that could help you decide, would you want me to show it to you? Since you don't know what to do? 'Cause sometimes you need to put your heart ahead of others'." Burt said.

"...What _something_?"

"...Shall I play it, Kurt? It's up to you."

"…Play it."

Burt got his tape recorder out and played his conversation with Blaine into his phone. As Kurt listened to Blaine pouring his heart out he felt his heart skipped and beat and realised Blaine was perfect. Perfect for him. It was always Blaine. How could it not be? Kurt knew, for the first time in a while, exactly who he needed. Blaine Devon Anderson.

* * *

"And now from Lima, Ohio...the New Directions!"

As soon as they heard the announcement, the whole club took an intake of breath and looked at each other as they walked on stage. As Blaine walked on, Kurt grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Break a leg, yeah?" Kurt said with a beaming smile.

"You to! Have you been crying?" Blaine asked.

"Happy tears, don't worry." Kurt said gently.

"What about?" Blaine asked.

"...Just something." Kurt said, squeezed Blaine's hand and walked onto the stage.

Kurt was more optimistic than ever. The New Directions were going to win Regionals.

* * *

The New Directions didn't win Regionals. They placed 12th and couldn't hide their disappointment. Finn and Rachel's unexpected kiss was obviously the reason for their loss, but Kurt couldn't help but feel happy. Finn and Rachel were back together, he'd had breakfast at Tiffany's and even managed to sneak into the stage where Wicked took place as well as knowing Blaine feels just as strongly about him as he does about Blaine. He honestly didn't care about Regionals...there was always next year.

* * *

After an awkward flight home and a rant from Santana in a language that he didn't understand, Kurt enjoyed dinner with Burt, Carole and a loved up Finn and Rachel before going to bed. Nothing could kill his mood. He texted Blaine before he went to bed.

_'Meet me at the park, tomorrow at 11am. –K'_

He got a reply back quickly.

_'OK. Why? –B'_

_'Surprise ;) –K'_

Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt was on about, but was very intrigued indeed.

* * *

Sunday morning was beautifully sunny and bright. The park was filled with children playing and dogs running around catching Frisbees. Blaine couldn't see Kurt in the crowd of people and called him.

"I can't see you anywhere. Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"The big tree." Kurt said happily. Blaine turned to face the large tree near the centre of the park and saw Kurt sat under it.

"I can see..."

Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt sat on a picnic blanket with a basket next to it. Kurt smiled at Blaine in pure delight. Blaine loved Kurt's smile. He walked up to Kurt.

"What's this for?" Blaine asked.

"A celebration of our friendship. This past year has been so special to me and I have you to thank. Whole heartedly." Kurt said.

"Well I couldn't have gotten through it without you either." Blaine said with a smile and sat on the blanket opposite Kurt.

"I hope I didn't drag you away from anything to come here." Kurt said.

"Well, actually I did have to cancel a date with Brad Pitt, so...you owe me one." Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt laughed as he poured some juice for the two of them. Blaine picked up some juice and started drinking it out of a plastic cup. Kurt stared at him and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Blaine...I love you."

Blaine, upon hearing Kurt's words, dropped the cup and spat out some juice.

"Crap!" Blaine exclaimed as he picked up the spilled cup and began wiping up some juice.

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. Well not okay...it's brilliant...I mean, _really _brilliant! But...what about Adam?" Blaine asked.

"I like Adam, but I love you. I'm sorry I haven't told you for so long. I mean...I did fall for you when we talked at the hospital." Kurt admitted.

"Really?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Yep, but please don't judge me 'cus I-"

"I think that's adorable. I think _you're _adorable and talented and amazing. And I haven't said it yet." Blaine said.

"Said what?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt Hummel...I love you too." Blaine said happily. Kurt's heart lifted higher than ever.

"Oh, come here." Kurt said, grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek as the kiss grew in passion. They broke apart and smiled at each other, their noses just touching.

"You taste of juice." Kurt whispered delightfully.

"I'm not sure what you taste of yet, let me try again." Blaine said flirtatiously and kissed Kurt again.

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were lying on the much emptier picnic blanket facing each other, holding hands. The sky had become much cloudier.

"Everyone's staring." Kurt said.

"I don't care. I'd never have said that this time last year, but look at me now. You made me better." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Dad'll be over the moon when I tell him about us. He much prefers you to Adam." Kurt said.

"Your dad's great." Blaine said.

Blaine sat up and leant against the tree as people started to depart as the weather got slowly worse. Kurt snuggled up to him as Blaine put his arm around him and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"What are we gonna do about Adam?" Blaine asked.

"I think we should keep our relationship low profile for a bit then just break it to him gently. Then I can show you off after a while...is that okay?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's head.

Suddenly, it began to pour down with rain and the two boys got drenched. They could stop laughing as they gathered up their things and, hand in hand, ran through the park all the way to Kurt's house. The two boys embraced again and kissed once more. They could've sworn fireworks were going off around them. They broke apart as the rain kept pouring down.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you so much." Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

"Do you wanna come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and the boys walked in holding hands. Burt was sat in the living room watching 'Deadliest Catch'.

"Dad..." Kurt began. Burt turned his attention to the two drenched, smiling boys.

"This is Blaine...my boyfriend."

Burt smiled with GLEE.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room talking happily as they watched Moulin Rouge for the third billionth time when their joint favourite song came on. Blaine started to sing along.

_"Never knew, I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish, inside your kiss_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day..."_

Kurt then joined in as the two boys stared at each other.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide..."_

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes.

_"But I love you."_

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes.

_"I love you."_

The two sang together again.

_"Til the end of time (until the end of time)_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you  
I will love you."_

The song ended and Kurt and Blaine found themselves kissing again.

* * *

After a long chat with Brittany, Santana apologised for her outbursts over Regionals and the group decided to sing a song to make peace with each other. Santana started the song.

_"Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play."_

Tina then sang.

_"Every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn."_

Mercedes then sang, sneaking a look at Sam.

_"And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way."_

All the girls than sang together.

_"I'm always dragging that horse around."_

Then the boys sang.

_"Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound."_

Everyone sang together.

_"Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground."_

Santana sang on her own.

_"So I like to keep my issues drawn  
But it's always darkest before the dawn."_

Everyone sang together again, smiling all the time.

_"Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah_

_And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah."_

Santana sang a line, staring at Brittany.

_"And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back."_

Mercedes then sang.

_"And given half the chance, would I take any of it back?"_

Tina sang again.

_"It's a fine romance, but it's left me so undone."_

Everyone sang together again.

_"It's always darkest before the dawn.  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh..."_

Santana sang once more.

_"And I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't."_

The girls all sang in unison.

_"So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road."_

Santana sang another line.

_"And I'm ready to suffer, and I'm ready to hope."_

The boys then all sang together.

_"It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, found the devil in me."_

Mercedes than sang.

_"But what the hell? I'm gonna let it happen to me."_

The whole group all sang together again.

_"Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah._

_Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah._

_Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah."_

The song ended and everyone took part in a group hug before splitting off in groups as Will walked in.

"Anyone wanna see what 12th place looks like?" Will asked as he held up New Directions' small trophy. Everyone clapped and cheered except Adam, who was shaking with worry at the text he had just received.

_'I know what you did all those years ago. Tut tut. I'll be in touch. –S'_

Adam looked on, terrified that the truth may come out.

As everyone started hugging each other as they said goodbye for the summer holidays Kurt and Blaine looked at each other from across the room. Blaine winked at Kurt adorably and Kurt smiled back, happier than ever.

It had been a hell of a year.

* * *

**THE LIFE AND TIMES OF KURT HUMMEL  
will return in Season Two  
Late August/Early September 2013**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And...that's it! It felt like forever ago when I started writing this series, but looking back it has been so worth it! Thank you for sticking with it for so long and I hope you've enjoyed it! Season 2 is in the early stages of development, so please R&R ideas for songs, characters etc. and they may be used! What is Adam's secret? Who is 'S'? Will Klaine stay together? You'll discover the answers and more next season! Thank you so much and please review; it means the world to me.**

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith  
You will be loved. Always.**

**~ComicKid99**


End file.
